


Heroes Join Forces

by Bl00dy_P3nguin



Series: Saving The Day [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, CADMUS - Freeform, DEO - Freeform, Earth-1, Earth-38, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Red Kryptonite, Romance, S.T.A.R. Labs, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl00dy_P3nguin/pseuds/Bl00dy_P3nguin
Summary: After escaping the Speed Force, Barry and Iris are unable to rekindle their relationship. Deciding it's best to give each other some space, Iris leaves Central City to spend time with Wally in Blue Valley and Barry travels to Earth-38 to spend time with Kara. National City welcomes the Blur back with open arms but Cadmus fears the Scarlet Speedster. After realising she's in love with Barry Allen, Kara Danvers must learn to open her heart again. Meanwhile, Lillian Luthor plots to destroy the Girl of Steel and Scarlet Speedster once and for all.





	1. Prologue

"You ready, Barry?" Cisco looked up from the computer monitors, over his shoulder to see Barry walking into the S.T.A.R. Labs Cortex, duffel bag draped over his shoulder. Barry walked past Cisco and looked at the Flash suit sitting on the mannequin, rolling his eyes visibly. It wasn't Barry's idea to abandon Central City because he couldn't reconcile his difference with his fiancé. In Barry's mind it was selfish, arrogant, and cowardly. But Cisco and Caitlin had insisted Barry needed just a week or two away from Central City to clear his head and perhaps get over Iris, but Barry knew deep down he'd never truly get over Iris. Being in love with someone since you were eleven leaves a lasting imprint on your life. "Earth-1 to Barry Allen!" Cisco called out, and Barry snapped out of his trance.

"What? Yeah, I'm... I'm ready" Barry stammered to get himself back on track socially. "Sorry, I'm just a little distracted" He admitted and walked up to the mannequin, running his fingers over the gold lighting bolt on his emblem. Taking a short breath, Barry super-speeded into his suit in the blink of an eye, causing Caitlin's stack of papers on the desk to his immediate left to fly everywhere. Without any time to react, Caitlin walked out of her lab and gave Barry a death stare, immediately faltering and cracking a massive grin from ear to ear. Cisco and Caitlin burst out laughing and despite the brooding mood he was in, Barry's lip curved into the faintest smile.

"Is that a smile I see, Mr. Allen?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow and smirked, putting her hand on her hip. Barry's brain immediately scrambled for an excuse but eventually settled for the truth. Barry walked over slowly to Caitlin and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder and slowly letting the smile grow. As expected, Caitlin wrapped her arms around the Scarlet Speedster and hugged him in return with a massive grin across her face. Cisco, from across the room, watched with a grin of his own plastered across his face. This was a massive improvement in comparison to the Barry Allen that had spent the last five days firmly planted on his couch, scoffing down pizza after pizza and binge watching Glee. Perhaps his time on Earth-38 would be more beneficial to Barry then any of Team Flash realised.

"Yes it is, Doctor Snow" Barry whispered under his breath to Caitlin. He took a step back and wiped the single tear welling up in his eye. He reached down and grabbed the duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He took a single look at Cisco, "I'm ready" He gave a single nod and turned to look at Caitlin briefly. "Where's Harry? I figured he'd-"

"Here," Barry almost jumped out of his skin as Harry's voice seemingly came out of nowhere. Turning around, Barry spotted Harry walking out of Cisco's workshop, holding a gadget that Barry had absolutely no clue what it's purpose was. If Harry was making it, it could be the most powerful weapon in the multiverse, or a device that heats up frozen diners from up to twenty feet away, or download comics from the future. "See you later, Allen" In typical Harry fashion, Barry was met with nothing more then a handshake but from Harry that was an honour that would rival being knighted by the Queen. Barry swiftly shook Harry's hand and offered a look of gratitude and respect. Harry offered the same look in return and returned to his workspace and continued to tinker with the mystery device.

"I've got a lock on Earth-38. Time to go, Barry" Cisco secured his gauntlet and aimed it at the centre of the Cortex and suddenly a massive breach appeared. He lowered his hand and lifted the goggles from his eyes "If that doesn't work..." Cisco paused and Caitlin raised both of her eyebrows threateningly "He's got the Interdimensional Extrapolator!" He quickly raised his hands in defence.

"I'll be back before you know it, I promise" Barry took a single step towards the breach. He turned to look at Cisco, and Caitlin. They both weren't pleased to see their best friend travel between dimensions to cope with his problems but they couldn't back out now. The effects were already clear, Barry needed this vacation. "I'll see you guys later"

"Be safe, Barry. We'll miss you"

"May the Force be with you"

"Bye" 

Taking a deep breath, Barry turned away from Team Flash and looked towards the breach. He secured his duffel bag over his shoulder once more and focused the Speed Force in his cells. In the blink of an eye, Barry was inside the breach, running towards Earth-38. After a few seconds of flickering and pulsing the breach closed shut behind him. Caitlin and Cisco shared a look of sadness and looked at their feet, unsure of how to break the awkward silence Barry had left behind.

"Anyone up for some Big Belly Burger?" Harry broke the awkward silence without so much as a second thought. He walked into the Cortex and brushed past Cisco without a blank expression on his face. 

"I'm always up for Big Belly Burger!" Cisco cheered happily, massive grin plastered across his face. Caitlin proceeded to nod silently in agreement.

"Good. You're buying" Harry said and snatched his jacket off the computer desk and slipped it on, placing his sunglasses over his eyes and walked out of Cortex and into the main corridor. Caitlin giggled under her breath slightly and Cisco sighed in defeat, following after Harry with Caitlin at his side, listing her massive order that everyone knew she couldn't finish on her own just to spite Cisco and make his life difficult.


	2. Unexpected Reunion

National City was keeping Supergirl extremely busy over the past few days. There was never a dull moment with the Girl of Steel and despite the healthy distraction it offered, Kara was getting frustrated that every time she got comfortable, another building caught fire, another alien decided to extract its selfish revenge on National City, or another cat got stuck up a tree. Luckily Lena had been busy at L-Corp so she didn't notice Kara popping in and out of CatCo every twenty minutes or being extremely exhausted constantly. She couldn't do this alone, and National City didn't quite trust the Martian Manhunter quite yet. Superman was dealing with an extraterrestrial threat outside of Earth so Kal-El was unavailable for the foreseeable. Kara needed someone National City trusted in order to aid her in her crusade.

Barry jumped out of the breach and landed in unfamiliar territory, scanning the room for any signs of Kara. He didn't have a lot of time to look before D.E.O. agents surrounded him, aiming their rifles at him. Being able to take in information faster then an average human, Barry realised they weren't bullets, instead tranquillizer darts. At least the D.E.O.'s immediate thought wasn't to shoot on sight. Slowly lowering the duffel bag to the floor, Barry raised his hands slowly in a surrender.

"Identify yourself," Agent Collins barked at the Scarlet Speedster, refreshing the grip on his weapon. Barry looked to the sides, counting through amount of agents immediately surrounding him that he could currently see in case they didn't believe his story and decided to shoot anyway. He wouldn't lay a finger on them, instead make a run for that open window and find Kara before the D.E.O. sent a taskforce to either eliminate or bring him in.

"My name is Barry Allen, I'm-" Barry could easily dodge bullets because the explosion that propelled the projectile forward was a dead give away and a warning to get out of the way. However the D.E.O.'s weapons were almost silent when they fired, and Barry felt a small prick in his neck. His hand searched for the projectile and pulled it out, realising his vision was going incredibly blurry. "No I'm... I know... I'm friends with..." He collapsed to the floor in a heap, vision filling with darkness gradually. 

"Put him in a cell, confiscate his belongings" Agent Collins ordered the men under his command. One of them grabbed the duffel bag Barry had brought over from Earth-1 but before any of them could lay a finger on the Scarlet Speedster, two red boots were standing in front of Barry, seemingly protecting him from the D.E.O. agents who'd ambushed and tranquillised him. Barely able to comprehend any noise besides the loud ringing in his ears, Barry managed to make out the voice of Agent Collins, and a feminine voice who perhaps wasn't entirely impressed. He wasn't able to make out the conversation taking places a metre above him, doing his absolute best to focus on staying conscious. Feeling all the D.E.O. agents walk away by the banging of their boots on the metal floor beneath him. Taking a look up, Barry was barely able to make up the figure of his saviour and smiled lazily, closing his eyes when he knew he was safe. Luckily, Kara had swooped in before anything got truly out hand. She picked up the Scarlet Speedster in her arms and gave him a sad smile, feeling somewhat guilty for the events that had transpired over the past few minutes. Eventually, Barry gave into slumber and fell unconscious in Supergirl's arms.

~~~

It had been only a few hours before Barry's body finally managed to metabolise the drug in his system. Sitting up slowly, Barry had no idea where he was but, luckily, he wasn't at the D.E.O., locked in a cell with a bunch of armed agents pointing their guns at him anymore. After managing to sit up, Barry looked around and couldn't quite place his finger on where he was. He was in what appeared to be a bedroom of an apartment judging by the supreme view from the window out into what he assumed was National City. The walls were a soft cream colour and there were clothes scattered around everywhere on the floor. He laid back down and closed his eyes, scrambling to recover any information that might give him any indication of where he was.

Only fragments of memory returned to him in flashes, piecing them together was a chore but if Oliver had taught him anything was know and understand your surroundings as best you possibly can. After a few more seconds of scrambling and piecing parts together, Barry's eyes went wide at the realisation of where he was. He was in Kara's apartment, in her bed, in his pyjamas. That was an odd transition from being tranquillised in the D.E.O. and nearly being thrown in a detainment cell until Kara could clear things up. Despite the fact that his body could metabolise the drug faster then an average human, Barry deduced these tranquillisers were designed to take on aliens rather then humans or in this case, meta-humans. He decided it was mostly safe to relax and fall back into a slumber in Kara's bed until he could expel the drug from his system safely. 

~~~

"Moon river, wider then a mile" Kara sung to herself, and Barry as he slept peacefully in her bed. She was cleaning her room of the mess she'd made because she'd been too busy to actually clean her room since National City's criminals decided to test the Girl of Steel's patience. "I'm crossing you in style some day" She danced slowly as she scooped up her clothes and the scattered papers from CatCo all over the floor. "Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker" She put her clothes in the washing machine and walked back into her bedroom, sitting on the bed besides Barry and quietened her voice to not wake Barry up until he was completely ready, without sacrificing the quality of her beautiful singing. "Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way" She waited a few seconds to check if Barry was actually awake, Kara deduced the Scarlet Speedster was still under and leant down, kissing his forehead sweetly and brushing a few stray strands of hair. She stood up and walked out her bedroom, and into her living room. It was late and Kara needed food desperately and perhaps Barry would to when he eventually woke up.

After a few minutes, Barry stumbled out of Kara's bedroom and into her living room, rubbing his eyes with his index and middle fingers with a loud, exaggerated moan for dramatic effect. Kara looked up from her cooking and was overwhelmed with joy, Barry was awake and Kara's extra cooking wasn't going to waste. Truth be told, Kara could actually eat the food she'd cooked on the off chance Barry would wake up but even the Girl of Steel could feel bloated and uncomfortable after overeating. 

"Mr. Barry Allen!" Kara cheered and dashed forward, wrapping her arms around Barry and nearly crushing him in a bear hug. After Barry groaned in pain Kara immediately put him down and nervously laughed, fiddling with her glasses awkwardly. "Sorry... It's good to see you, Barry" She smiled and turned around, skipping back into her kitchen and returning to cooking. "Sit down, I won't be much longer and I think I owe you one after you the D.E.O. kicked your ass" She chuckled sweetly and stirred the pot of sauce happily.

"They did not kick my ass, Ms. Danvers I just- I didn't want to..." After racking his brain for a relevant and believable excuse, Barry conceded. "I didn't think they were gonna shoot me. They didn't last time!" He huffed and sat down at the counter, "It's good to see you to, Kara" He smiled and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Mind if I use the shower?" He asked politely with a confident smirk.

"Sure. Dinner will be another five minutes so-" Kara blinked when Barry dashed out of the living room, in through the bedroom and into the bathroom, stepping into the shower and having an instant shower, dashing back out of the shower and back into the living room exactly where he was sitting within the blink of an eye. "I'd make it quick" She finished her sentence despite the lack of needing to, Barry only laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Only way I know how," Barry took in a deep breath and the smell of Kara's cooking "What's for dinner?" He asked politely, tapping his pointer finger on the counter top in a rhythm Kara decided to be a song he'd heard quite often. Perhaps it was a song only on Earth-1. Perhaps it had a counterpart on Earth-38. 

"I wasn't sure what you liked, I just assumed everyone likes spaghetti. Do you have that on Earth-1?" Kara asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Barry burst out into laughter and Kara only huffed, pouted, and continued cooking with a playful look of annoyance plastered across her face. "Don't laugh! I'm new to all of this!"

"I'm pretty sure that's a constant across the multiverse. Yes, I like spaghetti. Thank you so much, I don't mean to intrude-" Before Barry could finish his sentence, Kara turned around and pointed her finger threateningly at the Scarlet Speedster.

"You are never intruding Barry! You're my best friend, I love having you around" She lowered her finger and briefly considered asking her next question. It was better to ask it now that Barry was wide awake and feeling refreshed rather then drugged and perhaps a little uncomfortable. "What brings you to Earth-38?" She asked carefully, making one hundred percent sure her tone was caring and conveyed the message that Barry wasn't under any oath to tell her if he wasn't comfortable.

"I just... I need some time away from Earth-1 and I thought I'd come here and... spend time with you?" Barry decided he wasn't entirely ready to throw everything at Kara all at once, exempting the break up with Iris from his explaination but offering the truth to Kara which was what she truly deserved. "I could... I could use a friend and Oliver isn't exactly the best at... feelings" He crackled a smile at Oliver's expense. "You mind if stay here? Just for a week or two, I need some serious time to clear my head and National City seems like a perfect getaway"

"Absolutely. You're always welcome in my bed, Barry" Kara's eyes went wide when she realised exactly what she'd just implied and blushed hard, back tracking as fast as possible. "Platonically! Purely! It's not that you're not good looking or anything, I just don't... You're a sweet guy! I just-"

"Kara,"

"Right! You're always welcome on Earth-38, Barry. National City needs the Blur and if I'm being honest, I do too" Kara admitted and looked out the window. "Things have taken a turn for the worst, I can't do this alone and Cla- Superman isn't around to pick up the slack. I could a hand out there, I'd appreciate the support," Kara sighed and looked at the floor sadly. "and the company".

Barry reached his hand across the counter and placed it on top of Kara's, tapping her knuckles kindly. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, interlocking their fingers and squeezing ever so gently. Barry squeezed in return and looked out the window and smiled brightly also.

"If National City needs me, I'll do my best. If you need, I'll always be there for you, Kara" Barry whispered and let their fingers seperate slowly. Kara turned around and continued stirring the pot slowly, smelling her incredible cooking and placing the pot on the counter, grabbing two ceramic bowls out of the cupboard and placing them on the counter beside the pot, grabbing two forks out of the drawer to her immediate left and sliding one across until it was in Barry's reach.

"Let's eat!"


	3. Return Of The Blur

Barry sprinted into the D.E.O. via the absurdly large stairwell, reaching the top in the blink of an eye. Kara flew in through the massive open window; designed specifically to cater to her coming and going at a moments notice. The Kryptonian and Speedster high-fived each other, turning their attention to J'onn who didn't look at all impressed. To be fair, J'onn very rarely looked impressed and saving a kitten out of a tree wasn't going to earn them anymore then a blank, unimpressed stare.

"Good work, I'm sure Mittens is very pleased to be back home with her family" J'onn spoke calmly but with an authoritative voice that oozed confidence, "There's a bank robbery in progress in National City Bank. Mr. Allen, I'd like you to get down there" Before Kara or Barry could ask as to why Barry was being sent in alone, J'onn eyed Kara and gestured to another room. "I need a word, Supergirl" 

He immediately walked off, knowing Kara would follow. She turned to look at Barry and silently mouthed the words 'help me' before following the Martian into the other room. Barry sighed and checked the map on the monitor in front of him, running back down the stairwell and into the streets. All of Winn's papers blew everywhere and he grumbled loudly, scooping up each page one by one.

Kara felt like she'd just been summoned to the principal's office when she walked inside and saw the look on J'onn faces. It was even less impressed than it was before and that was a bad sign. Something was wrong, and Kara knew this conversation wasn't going to end in sunshine and rainbows. It was most likely going to end up with her storming off and taking her frustration out on some rogue alien who feels entitled to what isn't theirs. Kara smiled brightly, attempting to lighten the mood and release some of the tension between the two. When J'onn did nothing but stare, Kara looked at the floor and balanced on her heels awkwardly.

"As much as I appreciate the help, the D.E.O. is fully equipped to take on extraterrestrial threats, Supergirl. Taking on human, and meta-human threats I can handle Mr. Allen doing. But I do not, under any circumstances, want the Blur taking on alien threats he isn't prepared to deal with. It will only cause collateral damage, and I don't want anything else to deal with right now. Do you understand?"

"Look, I don't know what's going on with Barry, and I'm not going to push him. He's here to spend time away from Earth-1 and he's willing to help me keep National City safe! Rao knows I could use some assistance..." Kara admitted and fiddled with her hair sadly. 

Truth be told, Kara never liked accepting help from anyone when it came to protecting National City, it made her feel incompetent and unworthy of being National City's protector but even the Girl of Steel needs saving from time to time. 

"Why don't you trust him?"

"It's not a matter of trust, Kara. I just don't want to see Mr. Allen hurt because he dives head first into a situation he isn't prepared for" J'onn took a step forward and placed his hand on Kara's shoulder, squeezing it gently "Keep an eye on him. That's all I'm asking" He asked in a soft, polite voice he reserved for the Danvers sisters and the Danvers sisters only.

"Got it" Kara smiled and heard the whoosh which signalled Barry's return, Winn cried out in defeat once more as the papers he'd just stacked again in Barry's absence went flying everywhere, and this time further away. "I gotta go check up on Winn" She giggled and skipped out of the room. It went better then expected and Kara was beyond relieved.  
"Come on, Winn. I'll take you to buy some paperweights later on" She said kindly and helped her friend scoop up his massive stack of papers. "What happened at the bank?" She looked up and asked Barry who had a massive cocky grin across his face.

"It's the Blur! Run!" Barry imitated the robbers and rolled his eyes "They're taking a little nap time in NCPD. I returned all the cash to three vault, got a few photos with people, signed plenty of autographs. Walk in the park!" He exclaimed happily and Kara found herself smiling slightly, finding this confident and capable side of Barry to be... endearing.  
Kara mentally slapped herself and remember Barry was sworn to Iris and it was destiny for them to be together. Rao, Kara guessed she'd be invited to their wedding soon enough. "I'm hungry... I could go for some donuts" He dashed out of the D.E.O.'s headquarters and down to the bakery Kara had shown him the last time he was in National City. He scooped up twenty four into one box and another twenty four into another, leaving the money on the counter with a generous tip. Running back into the D.E.O., Barry put the box down in front of Kara. Luckily Winn had collected the papers but not yet placed them down on his desk. He eyed Barry cautiously and put them in a drawer instead, prompting a laugh from the Scarlet Speedster.

~~~

Elsewhere, in an undisclosed location, Lillian Luthor sat at her desk in the dark, only being illuminated by the light coming from her massive monitor that practically took up the entire wall. National City News was reporting on multiple sightings of 'The Blur' after his absence for nearly two years. The headline at the bottom of the screen read 'Return of the Blur' and it spiked Lillian's interest.

"National City has had multiple sightings of the infamous Blur after he saved Kara Danvers from falling from the CatCo Worldwide Media skyscraper nearly two years ago. Supergirl has also been sighted working alongside this Scarlet Speedster. National City has another hero and this time, it looks like he's here to stay. Only time will tell when the Blur vanishes once more. For now, the Blur is back."   
After waiting a few moments to visually scan the images on screen of the Blur arrogantly posing for photos and shots of him in action alongside Supergirl, Lillian shut off her monitor and stood in the dark smiling.

"Intriguing"

~~~

Later that night, Kara and Barry were sitting at the counter, eating pizza and potstickers, Kara's favourite food combination of all time. They were scoffing down their dinner at inhuman speeds. Neither of them minded that the others manners were taking a slight nap in the other room. Despite the smile on his face, Barry had something on his mind and Kara knew it, clear as day. Barry wasn't by any means a terrible liar but Kara knew him all too well and she could tell exactly when he was lying or keeping something from her. She didn't pry, however, instead letting him decide on his own if he wanted to offer Kara the full truth. After a heavy internal debate, Barry decided he wanted to tell Kara the truth.

"You know I... I didn't tell you everything last night, Kara" Barry whispered softly under his breath, but Kara's superb hearing caught it without fail. He could whisper it as quietly as possible and Kara would be able to understand and process what he said no differently then if he were yelling. It was a nice touch that made her easy to talk too. She leant across the table and placed her hand on top of his, noticing there wasn't an engagement ring on his ring finger. She realised immediately what Barry was about to say but she wanted to let him speak. "After Flashpoint I... I released Savitar by accident. He wanted to kill Iris so I would... become Savitar. I saved her and in the process I opened up my world to a Speed Force Storm. The only way to stop it was to enter the Speed Force Prison I created in 2024. I left everyone and everything I loved behind to keep them safe. Luckily, Cisco and Caitlin found a way to free me. I'd be gone for nearly six months and I wanted to rekindle my relationship with..." Barry's eyes filled with tears and Kara's heart ached for her best friend, knowing the full extent of the pain he was enduring. "Iris. But I... I was gone too long. We couldn't pick up where we left off and I... I decided it was best to end it. She went to Blue Valley to spend time with Wally and I came here" Suddenly, Barry's whimpers turned to sobs and he burst into tears, Kara immediately dashed around to his side of the counter and wrapped her arms around Barry, rubbing his back and offering him a literal shoulder to cry on.

"It's okay, Barry... It's okay" Kara whispered over and over again, rocking Barry from side to side in her arms in an attempt to sooth his aching heart and make it clear she was there to support him one hundred percent. "Come on. It's been a long day," She gently whispered and guided him to the couch. Barry moved away from her embrace and laid down on the couch, tucking himself underneath the blankets Kara had provided and rolling over to face away from her. 

Kara frowned and stroked his back gently, waiting patiently until the Scarlet Speedster fell asleep and stopped shaking and stirring. She didn't move however, Kara only continued to stroke his back for a while to sooth him in his sleep and maybe keep away his nightmares she'd caught him suffering from last night. She didn't bring it up today though, Barry didn't seem at all tired and she didn't want to ruin the seemingly good time he was having.

"I'm here for you, Barry, I'm always here for you"


	4. Human For One Night

"Two drifters, off to see the world" Kara stroked Barry's hair, frowning deeply as the Scarlet Speedster shivered in his sleep.   
He was suffering from a nightmare and Kara knew he'd been having trouble sleeping recently. Waking him up would only further the issues he was suffering from. When Alex couldn't sleep, Kara would sit at her bedside and sing until she fell asleep. If there was a chance it would help Barry, Kara was going to take it.   
"There's such a lot of world to see" She ran her fingers softly through his hair, Barry's condition was improving. He wasn't shuddering anywhere near as much as he was five minutes ago and his breathing was becoming more steady and consistent. "We're after the same rainbows end, waitin' 'round the bend."   
Once Barry stopped shivering entirely and fell into a deep and peaceful slumber, Kara stood up and smiled down at Barry with tired eyes. "My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me." She finished her melody and returned to her bedroom, closing the door and collapsing into her bed.

Over the past week, Kara's desires were coming to the forefront of her mind. She couldn't seem to stop staring at Barry when he wasn't looking. She couldn't stop dreaming of him late at night. She couldn't stop imagining a life with Barry. She couldn't stop feeling the heartache when she remembered Barry would eventually have to return to Earth-1. Even if Barry's entire livelihood wasn't thirty seven universes away, Kara wouldn't dare act upon these desires. It wasn't fair on her. It wasn't fair on Barry. He was still starting to heal from his breakup with Iris, and his entire (metaphoric) world exploding. It would be unfair to take advantage of Barry. Because, if Kara asked him, he'd leap at the opportunity to fill the hole in his heart that Iris left behind. 

Expelling the thoughts from her mind, Kara decided it was best to close her eyes and sleep. Falling into a deep slumber, Kara could see fragments of a life with Barry which caused the Girl of Steel to practically glow with happiness in her sleep; unbeknownst to the rest of the world and most importantly, Barry. It wasn't normal that Kara could get this much sleep but National City was finally staring to get the message that Supergirl and the Blur weren't messing around and they meant business. The only downside was, Kara had no idea what to spend her days doing now that Supergirl wasn't needed very often for the time being. People would grow more confident eventually and crime would spike as a result, and once again Kara will crush their destructive resolve.

~~~

Inside Cadmus, Lillian had been raising an army ever since the Daxamite Invasion. It was clear the Kryptonians weren't enough to protect Earth. They weren't enough to even protect National City. Lillian wasn't going to wait around for the next army to invade Earth, or for the Kryptonians grow bored and decide to rule instead of serve. She was pacing back and forth in front of a handful of her army; outfitted in black outfits, face masks, and weapons that could take down an alien, or a meta-human, without so much as breaking a sweat. They weren't cheap by any means, but if Lillian's plan went off without a hitch, Earth would be throwing all their money at this project in fear of their lives.

"You know what needs to be done," Lillian had an indomitable will which inspired those, for all the wrongs reasons, to follow in her footsteps. She could take nectar and make it into poison with only her words. "Bring me the Blur and Supergirl," Her lips curved into a malicious and cruel smile, filled with mischief and dripping with venom. "Alive!" She barked at them, causing everyone in line to barely flinch. They weren't afraid of Supergirl or the Blur but they were afraid of her.   
"For Earth!" She thrusted her hand into the air as she roared her battle cry.

"For Earth!" 

~~~

Later that night, Kara and Alex decided it was best to take Barry out on a night on the town. Barry was initially hesitant but Alex was very persuasive, and intimidating. They'd taken him into the Alien Bar where they could hopefully find a concoction that would actually get Barry intoxicated. His metabolism processed alcohol at a faster rate then humans did so it was practically impossible to get Barry drunk with typical alcohol. They'd found a drink that was to strong for humans, to weak for aliens, but just right for meta-humans and Barry was already six shots in, rambling on about chicken wings and Titanic.

"Kara... I..." Barry whispered quietly, Kara turned her attention to Barry and suppressed a giggle at the almost adorable side of Barry when he'd had one to many. He was on the verge of tears and his face was covered in sauce from the chicken wings he'd been scoffing down for the past half an hour. "I love chicken wings so much!" He whined and continued to eat the plate of delicious chicken wings in front of him.

"You've picked a real winner, Kara" Alex nudged Kara's shoulder in a sisterly fashion, Kara gave her a death stare which clearly said in a warning, 'Don't you dare'. Alex only chuckled and rolled her eyes, finishing off her third shot, on the verge of intoxication.   
Kara wasn't much of a drinker and decided it was best to stay sober in case Barry and Alex needed a designated driver, or flyer in this case. At this point in the night, Kara had made the right call. 

"It's pretty late... I reckon you two should take off. I'm gonna..." Alex turned around to look at the cute alien girl that'd been starring at Alex for the past half an hour. "I'm gonna take care of some business." She smirked and stood up from her bar stool.  
Kara watched her go and instead of actually worrying, Kara smiled because Alex was finally starting to move on Maggie and perhaps she could find love once more someone else. Kara sighed and finished her non-alcoholic drink, ready to scoop Barry up and fly up up and away, instead her eyes went wide when Barry put his arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for... being here, Kara... I..." Barry slurred over his words and Kara just put her hand on top of his, feeling his knuckles softly. He was drunk, but Barry was still the sweetest person she'd ever met. She rested her head on top of his and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. "I love you."

With that, Kara's universe stood still.


	5. Right Or Wrong

There was little to no chance Kara was going to get to sleep. She needed some serious advice from someone who knew what they were talking about. Alex was busy canoodling with her newest extraterrestrial acquaintance, and J'onn had enough on his mind with M'yrnn and he wasn't exactly the best when it came to relationships. Her only option left was Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp.   
Lucky for Kara, Lena Luthor didn't know the meaning of the word sleep. She quickly dressed herself comfortably and left her apartment, being extremely quiet as to avoid waking Barry up who, for the first time in nearly a week, wasn't suffering from a nightmare or bad dream.   
She locked the door behind her and stuffed her keys in her purse, walking out of her apartment building and making the decent walk to L-Corp to meet Lena for what she hoped would be a truly insightful and deep conversation. Maybe she could get the answers she was racking her brain, searching desperately for.   
Did Barry Allen truly love Kara Danvers? 

Inside of L-Corp, Lena was sitting behind her desk, sifting through the seemingly endless stream of incoming emails. With Samantha's help, Lena found the hard work being easier to handle with a partner to share the work load with. She adored having Samantha around, and Kara's affection towards the both of them.   
After the incident with Morgan Edge accusing Lena's faulty Lead Bomb design of poisoning children — the design which had expelled the Daxamites from Earth, stopping Queen Rhea's invasion — Lena had found something in Samantha and Kara she never thought she'd ever experience.   
She felt protected, cared for, and loved. Samantha's daughter, Ruby, had a friend that got sick of Lena's alleged miscalculation and Samantha was still willing to let Lena stay in her home until things died down. She'd never forget that kindness, and she could never repay the debt she owed to Samantha and Kara for ignoring her self deprecating pleas to drop it, and working together to prove her innocence. Morgan Edge couldn't be tied to the crime however, but Supergirl was keeping a close eye on him.

Kara walked into Lena's office and gently closed the door behind her, shuffling across the massive office closer to Lena who had perhaps not registered she was there yet. Lena always got lost in her work and Kara found that endearing and admirable, although a little frustrating at times when she'd miss a lunch date because of a meeting she'd forgotten about. 

"One sec," Lena smiled at her computer monitor and slammed her pointer finger into the enter key, leaning back in her chair and letting out a massive groan. "Five hours of answering emails, I need a drink."   
She stood up and smiled at Kara, patting the Kryptonian on the shoulder as she walked past towards her liquor cabinet. "Would you like one? You look like you could use something to take the edge off." She poured herself a glass of whiskey and put the bottle back in the cabinet.

"Uh... I'm uh, I'm good, Lena. Thank you! It's not that I don't want to have a drink with you... I mean you're nice and I... I just don't drink..." Kara let her sentence derail itself and put her head in her hands, mimicking Lena's previous groan of annoyance, only louder. Lena sat behind her desk and took a sip of her drink. 

"Talk to me, I'll listen. Something tells me you didn't just show up at two in the morning for casual chit chat." Lena smiled and leans forward, offering Kara some support. "I know that look your eye. Somethings bothering you but you're not quite sure exactly why it's bothering you."   
As Lena spoke, Kara blushed heavily. Lena knew her all to well and it was surprising that Lena still hadn't figured out Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same.

"Um... my friend came from out of town recently after breaking up with his fiancé. He's been staying with me for over a week and we went out tonight for drinks, Alex's idea, I figured it'd be good for Barry. I was going to take him home, I didn't drink because I know he likes to get drunk. He's so cute when-" She realised she was starting to ramble and Lena was smirking with a raise of her eyebrow, eyeing up Kara curiously. She knew exactly where this was going but she was totally invested in Kara's rendition of the story. "He got drunk and he hugged me, I didn't know what to do and he..." She took a deep breath and smiled brightly despite herself "He told me he loved me, Lena! I- I don't know if it was because he was drunk, or because he really does. I'm so confused." She ran her hands through her messy locks and looked at Lena desperately. "Why can't life just be simple?" She tried to gently joke and break the tension.

"If it were simple it wouldn't be anywhere near as interesting." Lena chuckled and finished her drink, wincing at the intense burning sensation in her throat. "I don't... exactly have a lot of friends, Kara. It's rare I find myself in a predicament such as yours." She smiled despite her words "What's got you so worked up?" Kara was immediately confused, and Lena smirked playfully.

"I- I just told-"

"You told me what happened. Why are you so worked up over it?"

"I- I don't know..."

"Yes you do"

"I mean... He's just broken up with fiancé... maybe he's-"

"Why are you so worked up over it?"

"Because I want it to be true!" Before Kara could clarify her statement and apologise for yelling, Lena smiled and leaned back in her chair. Kara put her hand over her mouth in shock she'd just so blatantly admitted it to Lena her feelings for Barry but it was pretty clear that Lena knew exactly which buttons to push. "Oh my God, I- Lena I'm..."

"You know, I am a Luthor. I did learn a thing or two from my mother, I figure I can put them to good use instead of... you're well aware of Lex's antics." Lena tapped her temple and chuckled lightly. "I know exactly what makes a person tick, I know exactly what makes you tick." She crossed her arms and leant across the table even further. "You're worked up because you're in love with Barry and you're afraid that he didn't mean 'in love' with you". Lena deduced as Kara became fixated on Lena's hypothesis and mesmerised by her ability to read people and situations perfectly. Must be in the Luthor D.N.A.

"What do I do? Do I... He's getting over his fiancé, I don't want to... Damnit Lena I don't want to ruin what I have with Barry! I love having him around. He's one of my best friends!" Kara's eyes were welling up with tears and despite Lena's engrained instincts, Kara found herself in Lena's arms in a warm, comforting embrace.   
"I don't want to lose him" She whispered sadly and clung to Lena desperately. She knew Lena wasn't exactly a hugger and it meant the world to her that Lena was willing to set aside her instincts in order to protect and comfort others in need. She may be a Luthor, but Lena was far from Lex.

"Tell him, Kara. Right or wrong. Tell Barry how you feel and... Let's hope for the best." Lena kissed Kara's forehead gently and cupped both her cheeks, wiping away the tears with her thumbs softy and kindly. "After he's gotten over his hangover though." She added quickly and smiled as Kara giggled loudly, wrapping her arms around Lena once more and snuggling into the crook of her neck. Lena was always taller then Kara seeing as she always wore high heels. "Get some sleep, Kara. You look like..." She didn't want to dare insult Kara Danvers even in a playful manner. "You look like you could use it." She corrected herself with a genuine smile.

Kara took a few steps back and wiped her eyes of the tears that had finally stopped streaming down her face. She laughed and rolled her eyes, letting her arms fall to her side and looked at Lena with a glint of admiration, gratefulness, and vulnerability behind her eye. No one besides Alex really got to see how emotional Kara could get at times. Lena was one of the few people she trusted to keep her secret safe that she wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

"Thank you, Lena... I owe you!" Kara immediately blurted out but Lena raised her hand and shook her head, putting Kara back in her place. 

"You don't owe me a thing, Kara. We're friends. It's what friends do for each other." Lena lowered her hand but looked as is briefly lost in thought. "However... I'd like to meet this Mr Allen while he's in National City. Make sure he's... good enough for you." She winked and walked back over to her desk. "Goodnight, Kara. Let me know if you need anything further. I'm always here for you" She scooped up her handbag.

"Goodnight, Lena." Kara smiled and swiftly exited her office, filled with a fulfilled sense of hope and optimism she'd been missing. Lena or everything into perspective and Kara was ready to take on a new challenge. After Mon-El's exile from Earth, Kara shut herself down from the rest of the world and became like a ghost. Tomorrow, Kara was going to open herself up again. If she wanted a future with Barry Allen it would be stupid not to take a dive, as Cat Grant would elegantly put it before yelling at Kara to do her job that she'd forgotten to do prior to their heart to heart talk.

Outside of L-Corp, Kara quickly ripped open her clothes and stuffed them in her bag, taking off into flight across National City as Supergirl. It was quicker, and Kara was exhausted. She wanted to get home and curl up in her bed as soon as possible, maybe J'onn would let Kara have a sleep in. As positive images and thoughts of a bright future with Barry flourished in her mind, Kara's tranquility was cut short. She gasped as a Kryptonite dart imbedded itself in her arm. She yanked it out and felt woozy, trying to figure out what was in the vial attached. Whatever it was, everything started to go black in her vision, Kara began to fall and gave into sleep.


	6. Kryptonite

Lillian was successful in apprehending the Scarlet Speedster and Girl of Steel. It was almost too easy, Supergirl had been flying around National City late at night without a care in the world, blissfully unaware of the plot conspiring beneath her.   
The Scarlet Speedster had put up a serious fight but Cadmus was more then equipped to deal with one speedy meta-human.   
Luthor admired her trophies as they lay unconscious in individual power-dampening cells on opposite sides of the room. Perfect for the viewing experience Lillian Luthor had so perfectly, and generously, crafted for the two of them. Once they woke up, Project Red could begin. 

Inside Supergirl's cell was a Red Lamp, manufactured by none other then Lex Luthor, originally purposed for Superman's downfall but repurposed to cause the downfall of Supergirl. Lex was an absolute genius and Lillian felt a strong connection to her favourite child when she purposed his technology for her own sick, twisted, cruel, and manipulative games. She'd never see Lex again after he received thirty-six consecutive life sentences. She needed something as a token to remember her son by, Lena was more of a pest in her life rather then anything else. One constant reminder of the late Lionel Luthor, the unfaithful, drunk, worthless hack she'd had the misfortune of marrying.

Inside the Blur's cell was a power dampener Barry Allen had generously gifted to NCPD in order to detain rogue meta-humans on the lose in Central City. Little did Mr. Allen know that his actions were the spark that would light the fire and consume the Blur in its raging inferno.   
The Blur wasn't a threat to Cadmus by any means but his alliance with Supergirl was. They were stronger together, and their unity could bring about Cadmus' downfall and more importantly, Lillian's. She wasn't going back to prison ever again. She'd choose death of that barbaric concept. However she had no quarrel with putting people she deemed worthy, in similar or worse predicaments. Subjects A, and B; Supergirl, and the Blur.

The Blur began to stir from his state of unconscious and claw at the metal floor beneath his fingers. Lillian turned around and walked towards the cage, eyeing the captured speedster like a lioness ready to go for the throat and sink into the meal of her newest prey. She tapped on the glass of the cell to speed up the process, ironic given the powers possessed by the masked vigilante. 

"Rise and shine, Speedster." Lillian purred darkly, grinning as the Blur looked up at his captor and tried to access his powers before swiftly realising they weren't at his command. "Really? Do you think I'd be foolish as to not strip you of your powers?" Lillian only laughed at the bashfulness and haste of the Scarlet Speedster.

"Go to hell!" Barry barked from behind his mask, Lilian was blocking the view of Supergirl so Barry only knew he was captured which gave him an edge. No one else was in danger of he misspoke or pissed his captor off. Only he would suffer the consequences and Barry had faced a lot worse. Thawne, Zoom, And Savitar. They'd all tried to break him in their own unique way but Barry was stronger then they were. He could do anything if it were only him suffering the consequences.   
He banged on the bars of his cell and bared his teeth, feeling a sense of confidence washing over him.

"Spirit." Lillian noted, smirking and banged her hand on the bars also. Barry didn't so much as even flinch at the sudden movement. She took a step back and crossed her arms "I look forward to breaking it," She laughed coldly and stepped to the side, grinning as Barry's face sunk in horror at the sight of Supergirl, unconscious, powerless, trapped in a cell. "If you don't want anything to happen to the Kryptonian..." She gave Kara's species in a tone dripping with hatred and disgust. It was clear Cadmus wasn't a fan of Kryptonians, or aliens in general. "I'd watch your tone." She returned her facial to a neutral, cold, and emotionless stare. "Understood, Blur?" 

"Mmphf. Understood." Barry conceded quickly for Kara's sake. Cadmus knew Kryptonians well and he had absolutely no doubt they had access to Kryptonite. It could kill Kara if she was exposed too long. He had to play this game smart if they were both going to get out of this situation alive. Barry took the moment to scan his surroundings and look for any abnormalities he could exploit. They were trapped in what appeared to be metallic dungeon, red lights illuminating the walls and giving the room an ominous glow. It was too dark to fully see every corner of the room but Barry assumed there was only one entrance which doubled as an exit. Other then that they were cut off from the rest of the world.   
"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked carefully and eyed his captor cautiously, concerned about the gun strapped to her thigh.

"You haven't heard of me? I'm quite.. imfamous" Lillian was almost taken aback by the Blur's lack of knowledge on her. After Lena had thwarted her attempted to release the Medusa virus over National City, Lillian assumed her name and face were universally known.

"I've been uh... I've been out of town for a while." Barry offered Lillian a form of the truth. He couldn't risk letting her know the multiverse was real, if she didn't already. Villains with knowledge of the multiverse was a dangerous thing, Hunter Zolomon being the prime example. 

"My name is Lillian Luthor. Mother of-"

"Lex Luthor," Barry cut her off abruptly "I thought you'd be taller." He smirked and moved to the back of his cell and sat down, tapping his head against the bars gently to the tune of a song, "Whatever you're gonna do, Lillian, just do it. Don't waste my time." He rolled his eyes but felt a sharp feeling of fear strike him as Lillian drew the pistol from her side and aimed it at Barry. He breathed in quickly but stared down the barrel, standing up to walk towards the gun and Lillian. "Go on. Do it. But I reckon you need me for something. Otherwise you'd have-"

Bang.

Lillian pulled the trigger and Barry looked down at his stomach, blood seeping from the gaping wound in his stomach. He struggled for air and collapsed to a heap on the floor. Without his powers, Barry would surely bleed out within the hour. Just as Lillian predicted, the gunshot was enough to stir the Girl of Steel from her slumber. 

"Wha- Where am- Lillian?" Kara was groggy and only half awake, eyes widening in horror at the sight of Barry laying in a pool of his own blood, clutching the wound in his stomach, begging desperately for the pain to stop. "No! No! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed and ran at the bars of her cell, clawing in rage at Lillian despite the futility of the attempt. "You psycho! Let him out! This is between you and-"

Bang.

Kara let out a blood curdling scream as Lillian pulled the trigger of her gun again, shooting Barry in the shoulder and causing the Scarlet Speedster to scream in agony. He clutched his shoulder and tried to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working, Barry was laying in a pool of his own blood and he was running out of time. 

"Please! PLEASE! Please, Lillian! S-Stop hurting him! I'll... I'll do anything just please... l-let him go!" Kara begged and fell to her knees in anguish.   
This was worse then Mon-El, Lena only shot Mon-El once in the leg and expected him to die of lead poisoning. Barry was going to bleed out in the next half an hour and Kara was helpless to save her best friend. She was powerless to stop Lillian from putting a bullet in Barry's head and it made her worthless, insignificant and worst of all, furious to the core.   
Beneath the surface, Kara could feel a rage burning inside of her. She'd never wanted to kill anyone more in her life then Lillian Luthor at this very second and she had no idea why. Maybe it was the fact that she'd brought Supergirl to her knees. Maybe it was because she'd hurt Barry. Maybe it was because she'd threatened someone Kara was in love with. Either way, Lillian Luthor was going to die by Supergirl's hands. With, or without the blessing of the D.E.O., or Kal-El.

Kara had to get Barry medical attention immediately but she wasn't in a position to do so. All she could do was watch in horror as Lillian brutally tortured Barry, being fuelled by his screams of unending pain. She sobbed dreadfully at the sight of Barry bleeding to death only a few metres away at the hands of a Luthor. She couldn't control herself anymore, body being racked by sobs and desperate pleas for mercy at her own expense. Lillian had broken Kara to the core and inspired something in her she never thought she'd ever experience after Maxwell Lord's experiment. 

"Say goodbye, Supergirl. I'll be back to finish you off later." Lillian tossed the gun across the room and walked out of the room, locking the door behind them. Kara immediately reached out as far as she possibly could in a futile attempt to reach Barry that she knew she could never fulfil.

"It's all... it's all my fault... I'm so sorry, Barry!" Kara pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's all my fault!" She screamed in agony and stuffed her head in her hands, crying loudly and trying with all her might to access her heat vision, melt the bars, grab Barry and fly him back to the D.E.O. Try as she might, Supergirl was powerless. 

"K-Kara I... I just... I wanted to tell you... that... I..." Barry had lost too much blood. He was barely conscious and his skin was pale as snow. Kara could only weep as Barry managed to utter what might be his final words. "Kara D-Danvers I... I love..." He was struggling and Kara's heart sunk much further "I... love you..." With that, Barry's eyes closed and he collapsed in a heap.

"Barry! No, Barry! Stay-"

Kara could feel her powers come back suddenly. Looking up, Kara realised there had been a power surge and the red sun lamp above her head had been affected. She filled her eyes with white, hot, rage filled light. Screaming loud enough to blow out her voice, Kara melted the bars of her cell and dashed forwards, prying the bars of Barry's cell open without so much as breaking a sweat. She scooped up Barry in her arms and her tears dripped onto the lightning bolt he proudly wore on his chest.

"Hold on, Barry. I- I'll get you some help, I promise." Kara took off into flight and bashed through the ceiling of their compound and into the sky. They were in the middle of the desert but Kara had no idea where they were compared to National City. "Come on, Alex. Where are you?" She listened for the sound she'd never forget or fail to hear. Alex's heartbeat. After a few seconds, Kara locked onto the sound she'd come accustom to falling asleep too and began to fly as fast as possible for a Kryptonian. If she didn't, Barry might just bleed out in her arms.

She flew, and flew, and flew until she reached National City. Flying straight to the D.E.O., Kara held Barry in her arms as she landed and looked around for J'onn, Alex, or Winn. Realising none of them were there, Kara was filled with another wave of insatiable anger.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs and let out her heat vision into the ceiling to express her rage, tears evaporating as fast as they formed behind her eyes. Her prayers were answered, and J'onn sprinted into the main room and straight up to Kara. "He's... J'onn... He's not breathing! J'onn! I can't- He can't be..." She whimpered in horror and desperation, fearing the worst of the situation.

"He needs medical attention immediately!" J'onn took Barry out of Kara's arms and rushed him into the medical bay. Within five seconds, doctors and nurses were attempting to stabiles Barry's condition before he went into cardiac arrest. She went to stand to be with him but found Alex holding her back and wrapping her arms around her baby sister. Instead of fighting, Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and screamed into her arms, body racked with sobs and whimpers.   
She was having a serious mental breakdown, and Alex knew things were bad. By the looks of it, Barry had a minor chance of pulling through but she dreaded to think what would happen to Kara if he didn't. She didn't focus on the future, Kara needed Alex now and that was all that mattered. If Kara needed her, Alex was always there for her baby sister.


	7. Dreaming

Barry walked into CC Jitters wearing his perfectly fitted black tuxedo, bow tie, and suspenders underneath his jacket. Seeing everyone mingling together was honestly heart warming; Sara and Alex had hit it off immediately after meeting earlier on in the day. Oliver and Ray were sharing stories over a glass of champagne. Felicity, Cisco, and Winn were getting along incredibly well, and Mick was drinking at the bar. Barry had thought ahead and given Mick his own cooler filled with his favourite beer. Lena and Harry were discussing L-Corps latest designs and despite himself, Harry was actually offering constructive feedback in a friendly way.

"Hey." Barry turned to see Clark walking towards him, arm outstretched, offering a handshake. Barry immediately took his hand and shook it, suddenly being crushed by Superman's strength. 

"If you hurt Kara, I don't care how fast you run, I'll find you." About to say something in response, Barry found a sense of relief when Clark let go of his hand and laughed loudly. "I'm just kidding, I'm happy for the both of you, Bar. Kara's very lucky to have you." He opened his arms and hugged Barry swiftly.

"Thank you, Clark. It means a lot to have your blessing, I know you worry about Kara a lot." Barry returned the hug and laughed quietly, genuinely meaning his words. Kara would be devastated if Clark didn't find Barry to be worthy, and Barry would be worried for his own safety.

"I still meant what I said." Clark whispered threateningly and took a step back, winking at Barry before walking off to talk with Harry. Sighing in relief, Barry looked around for any sign of Kara as he hadn't quite seen her yet. He looked up to the second floor of Jitters and saw Kara, Caitlin and J'onn talking. Kara looked over the railing and saw Barry looking up at her with beady eyes.

"Excuse me." Kara mumbled and walked down the small flight of stairs, skipping towards Barry and jumping into his arms. Barry managed to swing her around and put her down gently so they traded places on the floor, despite the bruising on his ribs that was going to show up tomorrow. "It's so good to see you! You look... handsome." Kara stood on her toes and pecked Barry's lips sweetly. "It's nice seeing everyone together, I usually only see everyone when things go wrong. This is a nice change of pace." She admitted and linked arms with Barry.  
"How are you enjoying tonight? I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Kara could barely contain her excitement and Barry found it to be rather attractive.

"It's great, I love seeing Oliver actually pretending to be a functioning member of society from time to time." Both Kara and Barry shared a laugh as they walked across the floor, passing by individual groups. After passing by Mick, Barry heard a familiar grunt and stopped to turn around. "What's up, Mick?"

"Nice catch, Red." Mick took a swig of his beer and Barry only laughed while Kara blushed a little. Oliver looked over to see Barry and Kara standing there talking to Mick and raised a puzzled brow in response. Ray only smiled as he knew exactly what was going to happen. Deep down, Mick was a big soft teddy bear with a gun that could melt flesh.

"That's really sweet Mick." Barry went to open his arms for a hug when Mick growled "Thank you-"

"You hug me, I'll kill you." Mick grumbled and turned around, finishing off the rest of his beer and stumbling off to find his cooler to get another beer. There was going to be alcohol at the wedding, so Barry had no doubt Mick would be showing up tomorrow, despite his interests of not being put through a boring ceremony he couldn't care less about. It meant a lot that he'd even showed up in the first place, but Barry and Kara both knew the reason he was there.

For the rest of the night, Barry and Kara wandered around to speak to pretty much everyone individually. Everyone offered their congratulations or expressed their happiness that after months of will they, won't they, Barry and Kara were finally about to be married. No one seemed as excited as Oliver Queen. Much to Kara's surprise, Oliver had actually caught her alone and offered his congratulations in a meaningful way that she never expected from the Emerald Archer. He gave Kara a small necklace with an arrow on it, as both a token of his gratitude for her saving his life during the Dominator Invasion, and for making his best friend the happiest man alive. He wasn't at hugger, but Kara wasn't going to give him a choice in the matter.

Once the night began to die down, Barry could hear a faint beeping in the back of his mind. It was constant, almost identical to the sound of a heart rate monitor but it wasn't steady. Before he could actually try and focus in on it, Barry heard it flatline and he immediately found his vision closing in, darkness appearing from the corner of his vision and slowly moving to centre. He learnt against the wall for support, barely able to breathe or stand on his own two feet. He was about to call for help when the sound in his brain stopped flatlining and his vision came back, as well as his strength and balance.

"Barry?" Kara called out from the entrance, wearing a coat over her beautiful black dress. "It's late. Come on." She smile and offered her hand, Barry stumbled across the room and took it, walking outside Jitters and out into the night. They were getting married tomorrow and absolutely nothing was going to prevent that from happening. "You okay, Bar? You seem..."

"Fine, Kara. I'm fine, I just had a little to much to drink is all." Barry lied perfectly and Kara believed it, resting her head on the Scarlet Speedster shoulder as they walked towards the car. "All I care about right now is marrying you tomorrow morning." He whispered softly and kissed the top of her head sweetly.

"I love you, Mr. Allen."

"I love you to, Ms. Allen."

~~~

Standing at the altar, Barry was beyond ecstatic. He couldn't believe how his life had suddenly turned around for the better. He was standing there, staring down the aisle as Kara walked down, in her beautiful white gown, arm in arm with J'onn who Barry had never seen the Martian Manhunter look so proud or honoured in his life. Everything was going perfectly, Winn's singing really set the stage, and people were tearing up on both the groom and brides side. Mick was asleep, but him showing up was a testimony to how much he'd grown over the past few years. Even if he was drunk, Barry appreciated having him there.

"Can't say how the days will unfold." Winn was holding the microphone, swaying side to side as he sung. Who knew Winn Schott Jr, D.E.O.'s residence tech genius was such an amazing singer. "Can't change what the future may hold." Kara was smiling up at Barry, tears in her eyes as she stared longingly at her future husband in his fancy suit, bow tie, and slick backed hair. "But I want you in it, every hour, every minute." Barry looked into the audience and saw most of the Legends tearing up, even Sara looked a little emotional. Probably because Kara was off the table now and Sara could no longer 'corrupt her' as she so elegantly described it. "This world can race by far to fast. Hard to see while it's all flying past." Even Joe looked beyond proud, Jay was sitting there to but Barry only saw Henry, his late father. 

He wished his Dad could have been here to see this but Joe was there, with Iris, and they were his family to. "But it's clear now, when you're standing here now," Barry looked to Oliver who smirked at him and winked, Cisco smiled brightly. On the bridesmaid side, Lena and Alex were standing in their pink dresses, so proud that Kara managed to snatch such a prize. "I am meant to be wherever you are, next to me."  
Winn took a deep breath and smiled at Kara who smiled in return, proud of him for doing this. "All I wanna do is, is come runnin' home to you, come runnin' home to you. And all my life I've promised to, keep runnin' home to you," His singing was amazing "Keep runnin' home, home to you." Upon reaching the altar, J'onn handed Kara over to Barry and smiled proudly.

"Today, we're here celebrate the marriage between Bartholomew Henry Allen, and Kara Zor-El." Diggle said with a massive smile on his face, looking at the happy couple. "Though I don't know them very well, I know they're a perfect match. How do I know that?" He looked out into the audience and sighed "Because of all of you, and the happy looks you have your faces." He looked at Barry and Kara who were on the verge of crying their eyes out and smiled softly, scratching his chin. "I understand you two have written your own vows?" Barry shook his head and looked at Kara with a massive grin plastered across his face.

"No. Well, I did try but... Then I realised I couldn't fit every single thing I wanted to say into a tiny piece of paper. So I'll speak direct from the heart." Barry cleared his throat and stared at Kara. "Kara Zor-El. When I first met you, I was alone, scared, and far away from home. I didn't know if I'd ever see my friends and family ever again, I was honestly quite terrified. But you were there, standing beside me, making sure I was okay and that I knew even if I never made it back to my family. You would be there for me no matter what. You were my light in the dark, Kara. Without you, I don't know if I'd have ever made it back home. After I left your universe I always knew we'd find each other again, I'm happy to say I was right. I love you, Kara. I love you more then I could possibly describe in words. And I would be honoured to be your husband." Barry could barely contain the tears in his eyes as he spoke direct from the heart, but Kara was bawling her eyes out at Barry's golden words.

"Wonderful. What about you, Kara?" Diggle smiled and clapped Barry on the shoulder who only laughed in response and dried his eyes swiftly, never looking away from his blushing bride. "Think you can top that?" He asked and everyone in the audience chuckled a little, softly, and lovingly.

"You saved me, Barry Allen. When I was falling from the skyscraper, I thought I'd have to fly and give away my identity to the world. I thought I'd never be able to live as a human being ever again after that day. But you saved me. From that moment on I realised that there was no one else in the entire multiverse for me. You looked into my dark and tortured soul on the balcony of CatCo and told me everything would be fine if I kept on trying my best, and it did. I've never been happier as Supergirl, and I've never been happier as Kara Danvers. You were an absolute blast to work with in the field, and I'm so proud to be your wife... Oh Rao I'm crying aren't I? I'll uh... I'll wrap this up! Barry Allen. I may be Supergirl but you're a Superman." She looked at Clark in the audience and winked at him. "I love you, Barry. I love you so much."

"Amazing." Diggle smiled softly at Kara "Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Kara Zor-El to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do."

"And do you, Kara Zor-El, take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." 

"If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be wed. Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Nurg... Urf...." Mick grumbled in his sleep, stirring slightly. Everyone chuckled lightly at the arsonist. He stopped stirring and eventually fell back asleep and Kara laughed through the tears streaming down her face. 

"If that's the case," Diggle smiled and clapped his hands on both Kara and Barry's shoulder. "I now pronounce you, man and wife! You may kiss the bride." Even without access to the Speed Force, Barry moved in a flash and pressed his lips to Kara's, enveloping the couple in a deep and passionate kiss. Everyone stood and cheered for the SuperFlash couple as they kissed each other and over and over again. They were both crying their eyes out as they kissed, savouring every second. This was the most perfect wedding they could have asked for. 

"I love you, Barry." Kara whimpered through her tears and stroked Barry's face softly. He couldn't believe this was the day he was finally married to Kara Zor-El. It was like something out of a dream, it almost didn't seem real. It was like it was written to be this way in some sick and twisted hallucination much like what the Dominators did to Oliver, Diggle, Thea, Ray and Sara. In that reality Oliver was going to marry Laurel and everyone was living their perfect life.

"I love you too, Kara Danvers-Allen."


	8. Vision Of Red

Kara knew it wasn't fair on herself to use her hearing to listen in on Barry's operation, but she clearly wasn't thinking straight at that very moment. She was torturing herself on the off chance she'd feel a sense of relief, but after three hours all she could feel was pure, agonising dread. Nothing was going to plan and every one of the doctors and nurses were scrambling over each other to give their take on his condition. He was shot, bleeding, and dying. How hard was it to conclude that? She couldn't help but feel every fibre of her being burn with an intense rage every time Barry flatlined. Inside his coma, Barry was dreaming a perfect fantasy, while Kara suffered a nightmare of a reality.

'How could the D.E.O.'s medial staff be so incompetent!' Kara kept thinking to herself, digging her nails into her scalp in a desperate way to alleviate the rage building inside her. She knew something wasn't right, but she was too focused on making sure Barry was okay before she started worrying about herself. Kara was the reason Barry was in trouble in the first place, and she was utterly wracked with guilt. Lillian was going to pay for her crimes no matter if the D.E.O. gave their blessing or not. Cadmus was going down, Lillian Luthor was going to die. 'If he dies, I'm going to make them pay!'

As time went on, Kara became impatient and started to pace back and forth inside the D.E.O. which made everyone else uncomfortable, but she couldn't care less. They weren't going to stop her. They couldn't stop her. They had no right to stop her. She was the Girl of Steel, and she could do whatever she pleased. Fighting off the urge to burst into the room and cauterize Barry's wounds herself, Kara rolled her eyes when Alex walked into the room offering a sincerely apologetic look.

"How are you feeling, Kara?" Alex walked up to Kara and placed her hand on the Kryptonian shoulder, double taking as Kara moved away to avoid her sisters comforting touch (which she usually craved). They were closer then most twins and they weren't even from the same planet, or the same species. This wasn't right and Alex's instinct kicked in. Kara had a right to be upset with the universe but she seemed rather agitated as opposed to the normal emotional.   
"Barry's...." She didn't want to lie for multiple reasons, but most of all she didn't want to get Kara's hopes and see her fall any further then she was already going to. "He's strong." That just vexed Kara even further, Alex couldn't even come up with a convincing lie to sooth her woes. She wasn't even trying, Alex was a very convincing liar that even Kara couldn't always detect.

"Strong? Try being shot by Lillian Luthor and bleeding out in a cage! Strong doesn't apply here, Alex!" Something in Kara's tone was off, Alex could only describe it as insolent. Alex was only trying to help but Kara was being unreasonable. She was allowed to be upset but snapping at Alex wasn't fair at all.   
"He's dying, I can't do anything! I have to sit here and wait for those idiots to end up-" She couldn't finish her sentence, a spike of fear striking her already vulnerable heart. She didn't know what she'd do if Barry died because of three D.E.O.'s incompetence and her taking of the high road when it came to killing Lillian. If Superman had of killed Lex a lot of people would be alive. If Kara had of killed Lillian, Barry could have been lying with Kara on the couch, deep in each other's embrace. Instead he was dying on an operating table, and Kara was praying to Rao that he wasn't knocking on heavens door just yet. Alex's face contorted into a mixture of disappointment, frustration, and offence.   
"Don't look at me like that, Alexandra. You. Have. No. Right."

"Look, Kara, I know you're worried about Barry-" Alex found herself even more agitated when Kara grabbed the scruff of her collar and got right up in her face, snarling at Alex who was only there to help, support, and comfort Kara in her time of need. She was only being met with hostility and bitterness. Realising it was probably because of the venom she'd let seep into her tone as a counter measure to put Kara back into place. She'd have to rethink her strategy if she wanted to help Kara understand she was being unreasonable.

"Worried? No, I was worried Barry didn't like me back. I'm not worried," Kara's eyes filled with a vision of red, and for a brief second all she wanted to do was knock the D.E.O. to the ground to sate whatever rage as bubbling beneath the surface. She clenched her fists and screamed at Alex "I'M TERRIFIED!" Her eyes were filled with the same discolouration as the veins around her eyes, a deep scarlet red, not unlike Barry's suit which Winn was repairing to keep his mind of Barry's condition. Alex would recognise that anywhere and it made her feel sick to the stomach. 

Red Kryptonite. 

Maxwell Lord's failed experiment to stop Non and Astra from destroying National City a few years ago. After her last exposure, Kara had nearly killed Alex in order to achieve domination over National City. She'd harassed James and attempted to murder Cat Grant all for the sake of appeasing the darkness inside of her that Red Kryptonite brought to the forefront of her mind. That was what was most scary part of Red Kryptonite. It didn't create any darkness, it only extracted that which was buried underneath inhibitions and common sense. Whatever Kara did was the first thing that came to her mind, without fail, without question, without remorse. An angry and vengeful Kryptonian was the exact symbol Cadmus needed to win over mankind's hearts and poison them against aliens, specifically Superman and Supergirl.

Instead of giving it away immediately, Alex just kept a straight face. If she accused Kara of being exposed she'd have a whole new problem to deal with. She'd talk with J'onn and have Winn modify their counter measure to her condition into something smaller. For now, Alex had to play it cool and earn Kara's trust for this plan to work. She couldn't help but wonder where Kara could have been exposed to Red Kryptonite. If Cadmus had access to both Green and Red Kryptonite they were even more well equipped then the D.E.O. had previously predicted.

"I... I know you don't want to talk, Kara. I'll um... I'll leave you be, I'm sorry." Alex quickly walked off to where she'd guess J'onn was spending time with M'rynn in order to formulate a plan. If Kara didn't suspect anything she'd have no reason to listen in on their conversation. Any slight lapse in judgement and Kara could do something drastic that she'd quickly come to regret. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and swiftly texted both J'onn, Winn, and James. If things didn't go as she'd hoped, Alex would need the Guardians help.  
'Codename: Red. S.O.S. My apartment. Meeting in 5' She texted her friends and stuffed her phone back in her pocket "We're coming Kara." She felt a tear roll down her cheek "I'm coming."

~~~

"Supergirl," Doctor Monroe tapped Kara on the shoulder, visibly shuddering when Kara spun on her heels, eyes filled with an seemingly insatiable fury. "Mr. Allen is going to be perfectly fine. However he's lucky he passed out from the pain. Whatever sedative we gave him metabolised and was expelled seconds later. I'd assume that's why he's healing so fast," She crossed her arms "Because of his metahuman physiology. If he didn't have such unique DNA, I'd... I'd be very concerned." She went to talk more but Kara shoved her out of the way.   
"Supergirl! You can't go in there!" She called out loudly in an authoritative manner.

"Stop me," Kara purred and Doctor Monroe did a double take. "That's right. You can't." She pouted her lips in a sarcastic kiss and walked into Barry' room, pulling up a chair besides his bed, tears welling in her eyes at the sight of Barry. His hair was coated in his own blood and he looked distressed despite being unconscious. She could hear his heartbeat deep in his chest and it didn't sound good but it was at least beating.   
"I'm sorry, Barry." She stood up and placed her lips on his, kissing him softly, making sure not to wake him. He clearly needed rest. She could feel the electricity as their lips touched and she pulled away a second later. She took his hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb lovingly "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise." Her eyes stung and her veins illuminated the dark with a scarlet tint. Deep down, Kara knew exactly what was going on.

Kara bathed in the Kryptonite's affect. It felt so warm and right, being able to speak her mind. She finally felt free of all her petty tethers, binding her to the Earth. Now she could truly fly. She could do what needed to be done and raze Cadmus to the ground. But for now, Kara needed to protect Barry at all costs. If Kara wasn't so weak and pathetic, Cadmus would have been destroyed after Metallo nearly killed Superman on the bridge and none of this would've happened. Instead she listened to her conscience and let Cadmus continue to operate in the shadows. That was a mistake which Kara wasn't going to make ever again. She was going to destroy Cadmus and kill Lillian Luthor publicly, sending a message to those that threatened the peace and stability Kara, Clark, and Earths Mightiest Heroes strove to protect on a daily basis.

~~~

"Yes. I know Supergirl escaped, I know the Blur will make a full recovery. No, I don't care. It's exactly what I planned for." Lillian spoke loudly. "You have so little faith, Lex. Mother is going to make the Kryptonians pay for taking you away from me." She cackled loudly and wiped a tear from her eye "Once I have what I'm looking for, I'll have you immediately released. We can be a family again, and I can finally dispose of Lena." She spat her half daughters name with such venom it made Lex almost shudder. "Not much longer now. Supergirl will give us exactly what we need to destroy Superman once and for all."

~~~

Over the next few days, Kara didn't leave Barry's side at all. When it was busy at the D.E.O. she'd stand at the door like a guard dog, disheartening anyone curious or foolish enough to get to close. Alex, Winn and J'onn noticed but they didn't say anything to the Girl of Steel. So far she wasn't harming anyone, in fact it was the exact opposite, she was obsessively protecting Barry. J'onn likened it to a Lioness guarding her Lion which was healing after defending their Pride. Truth be told, Kara was an animal under the influence of Red Kryptonite with the basic instincts of survival deep in her DNA.

Alex knew testing the waters was going to be risky, but at some point it had to be done. Maybe Kara wasn't being affected as severely compared to her last exposure. She hadn't tried to psychologically torture Alex for her sick pleasure. She seemed more reserved and quiet then usual. Winn theorised exposure conditions could create different outcomes, and her being exposed when Barry was injured has made her animalistic, defensive, and obsessive. Not a good combination from the strongest women on the face of the earth.

"Hey, sis." Alex walked up and smiled at Kara, frowning when she got utterly nothing in response. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not in the mood for small talk, Alex. What do you want? Make it quick." Kara snarled at Alex and rolled her eyes. She diverted her attention from guarding Barry and it was clearly agitating her.

"You want to get some dinner tonight? I could-"

"No."

"Kara...."

"Did I stutter?" Kara growled and stepped closer to Alex, their noses almost touching. "I. Said. No."

"You've been in here for days. You need some real human connection! It's like... you're obsessed with Barry!" Alex immediately released the mistake in her phrasing when Kara grinned. She took a step back and raised her hands as if to say 'got me there' but her eyes filled with darkness.

"Like you were with Maggie?" Kara felt a rush of adrenaline when her so-called sister twitched "That's right, I remember you crying and drinking after Maggie didn't chose you as her first candidate to sleep with! Classic Alex. Throwing a tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants." Kara decided to go straight for the weak points in an attempt push Alex away permanently. She didn't need her. She needed Barry. "Until Maggie didn't want kids and you kicked her out for it! Kinda cruel if you ask me, sister."

"Hey! That's... n-not fair!" Alex was fighting back tears, Kara knew exactly what would hurt the most and decided to use it. "You were sad when Mon-El left!" She snapped back in anger, forgetting her place and her goal.

"I did what I did to save Mon-El! To save Earth! You kicked Maggie out, and broke her heart, all because you wanted children!" Kara grabbed her by her arm and squeezed, causing Alex to wince but not back down from her position. "You know what's funny? I saw you cry more over Maggie then you did over Jeremiah. Over your own Dad!" She laughed cruelly and stepped back, seeing Alex's heart snap into tiny pieces.   
"You're pathetic, Alexandra" She walked forward and grinned darkly, kissing Alex's cheek. "You disgust me." She purred.

This was worse then last time, Kara was mean last time, but Alex knew this was pure cruelty with a malicious intent behind it. She couldn't control herself, Alex punched Kara straight in the cheek but screamed in pain when her wrist bone cracked on impact. She fell to her knees, screaming in agony while Kara only laughed in response and walked away. J'onn came rushing in and saw Alex holding her wrist and sobbing in pure agony. 

"I didn't even have to raise a finger. She did that all herself, J'onn." Kara teased and took a step back, blowing a kiss at Barry as she walking towards the massive open window the D.E.O. had built as a personal entrance and exit for the Girl of Steel. "Don't follow me if you know what's good for you!" She barked and took off into flight, leaving Alex and J'onn to reel from the encounter they just had. 

"That wasn't your sister, Alex. That was the-" J'onn tried to comfort Alex in a paternal way but she pulled herself out of J'onns arms and walked away, holding her wrist gently. 

"That was Kara. That was the real Kara." Alex whispered with a broken and tired voice, limping away to get treatment for her broken wrist. 

"Alex. Wait-" J'onn was about to follow when Winn walked in and tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it, Mr. Schott?" His voice was a lot more loud and demanding then usual and Winn was taken aback.

"Sorry, sir." Winn flinched but J'onn only sighed and offered an apologetic look. "Barry's awake." He pointed to the room Barry was in and to Winn's credit, Barry was standing beside his bed, looking absolutely horrified at the events he'd heard transpire. His lip was quivering and he looked so distraught. He was whimpering something but J'onn could barely make it out. It was one word, someone's name, it was...

"Kara."


	9. Join Or Die

Alex had decided it was best to retreat to her apartment after receiving treatment and pain medication for the injury she'd so stupidly inflicted upon herself. She honestly couldn't blame Kara as much as she'd like to, Alex knew punching a Kryptonian in the face wouldn't end well, but that comment about Jeremiah pushed her over the edge. That was beyond cruel, Alex didn't know how she could forgive her baby sister for that. It wasn't like Lillian was controlling Kara or manipulating her thoughts into being something they weren't. That was the real Kara Zor-El, Daughter or Krypton. Not Kara Danvers, Alex's beloved sister and National City's very own Supergirl. She struggled to even cope with the idea of seeing Kara again under the influence of Red Kryptonite. It wasn't that Kara was being mean, it was that this manipulative personality wasn't created, only clawed out by the Red Kryptonite.

Barry had been instructed by J'onn to bring Alex back into the fold. He was going to come and see her anyway, but J'onn was to quick on the draw. Winn had driven him to her apartment complex and given him the number of her specific room. He could have found it himself if it weren't for the severity of his injuries preventing him from accessing the Speed Force without falling flat on his face. You never realise how slow everything goes until you can do it in the blink of an eye.

Walking up to Alex's room, Barry knocked loudly but not so loudly as to frighten her. He didn't want to be shot a third time today. Planting his hand on the side of the door for support as he patiently waited for Alex to either open the door or warm him to stay away. Seconds turned to minutes without a single response and Barry knocked again, louder this time. Instantly regretting it as Alex ripped the door open and aimed her gun right between his eyes. 

"Damnit, Barry! I could've shot you!" Alex scolded Barry and put her gun back in her thigh holster. "You should go, I don't want to talk 'about my feelings' right now." She spoke in a broken manner, clearly shaken up by the whole ordeal. "Just go, please." She whispered and went to shut the door but Barry placed his hand on it, using all his remaining strength to keep it open. He nearly collapsed but his determination to right what Kara had wronged kept him going.

"No. But you should, I-" He nearly collapsed but managed to prop himself up on the doorframe as he held his stomach. "Can I come in? J-Just for a bit?" He managed to get out as he felt dizzy and his vision started to blur temporarily. Alex rolled her eyes but helped Barry to her couch None the less, dropping him into it less then gracefully. "Thanks."

"I only did it so I didn't have to drag you inside, Barry." Alex hissed and went into her kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard and pouring herself a glass. "You saw how Kara was acting." She smiled weakly and shook the bottle "Want some, Speedster?" She asked, clearly already having had a few by the way she was nonchalant about the whole ordeal, especially her broken wrist.

"I can't get drunk." Barry shook his head slowly "Even if I could I don't want to drink on antibiotics. You know me, I'm-" Alex slammed her glass down on the counter and shot him a dangerous glare as he continued to speak and artificially break the tension between the two. She was a D.E.O. agent and she knew exactly what Barry was trying to do.

"No. I don't know you, Barry Allen. I don't know a single damn thing about you! All I know is that my sisters care more about some meta-human she's only met a few times then her own family that raised her, protected her, and loved her!" Alex was shouting now and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "What makes you so special?! You've got powers. Big deal, I could flatten you in a heartbeat and yet she chooses you over me!" She threw her glass at Barry who narrowly dodged the glass as it shattered on the wall behind him. "She's smitten for you but couldn't care any less about her own fu-" She cut herself off and downed the rest of her glass. Barry hadn't even spoken a single word since Alex had fired of at him. "What are you doing here anyway? Come to gloat? Come to tell me my sister is a good person deep down? Tough. After what I just heard I can't forgive her." She looked at the Scarlet Speedster through her tears "I. Won't. Forgive. Her."

"You will, Alex. Because if you weren't going to forgive her you wouldn't find it so hard to say it." Barry stood up slowly and limped into the kitchen, gently plucking the glass from her grasp and placing it down on the counter. "That wasn't Kara, I don't care if that was her inhibitions switched off, or not. You're pissed off right now and you threw a glass at me. You wouldn't do that when you were thinking clearly, would you?" He gently tried to explain to Alex who was now eyeing Barry with an understanding but hurt look in her eye. "All I'm saying is that we do stupid things we don't mean when we're angry. Kara's no different. She might not be human but she was raised to be human." He took her hands and sweetly smiled at her. "Kara needs you, Alex. I can't do this alone, J'onn, Winn and I came up with a plan but we need you for it to work. Will you help us? For Kara?"

Alex's entire world froze in that second. She would have to set aside everything Kara said to her in order to save her baby sister from herself. Barry was right, Alex had assaulted Barry because she was upset. She wasn't superior to Kara at all in that aspect. She wasn't any saint, nor a sinner. Alex was a human being who had human flaws. Kara was the exact same, despite her Kryptonian physiology. It was going to take some time to take in and forgive Kara for what she'd said but she'd made a promise to Eliza, to Jeremiah, and to Clark to protect Kara at any cost. 

"I'll do it." Alex nodded quickly "I'll do it. Let me get my things, have a shower and sober up. I'll meet you at the D.E.O. in one hour, I promise." Alex pulled away from Barry and poured the rest of her whiskey down the drain of her sink. "And Barry?" She turned to look at the Scarlet Speedster. "Thank you. I don't know how things might've turned out if you didn't pull me back into line." Barry only nodded weakly with a grin and left the apartment, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Alex broke down into tears. She leans against her kitchen counter and sobbed in pain not from her hand, but from her heart.

~~~

Everyone inside the D.E.O. had been ordered to stay on high alert when it came to Supergirl, but no one was to open fire under any circumstances. J'onn threatened a fate worse then death to anyone who brought harm to Supergirl without severe provocation. A one on one conversation with Alex Danvers, no cameras, no supervision, no repercussion for her actions. 

Alex walked into the training room and saw James, Winn, Barry and J'onn standing there, aimlessly debating on the best course of actions. Barry and James were clad in their superhero costumes. She closed the door behind herself and walked forward, pulling up a chair. Barry offered J'onn a look which clearly screamed 'I told you so'. 

"Welcome back, Agent Danvers." Alex walked up and shook J'onn's hand with a smile, scanning the sides of her peripheral vision to nod at Barry gratefully and Winn determinedly. "Mr. Olsen has offered his support for our cause, I'm still hesitant." He turned to look at CatCo's CEO with a sigh of concern. "But with Mr. Allen wounded we'll need all the help we can." Alex's eyes went wide as she looked at Barry and he only nervously laughed in response.

"It's good to see you, James. I'm glad you're here." Alex leant down and hugged James sweetly. "I know Kara would appreciate it." James offered his arms around her in return and smiled back at Alex in the same sweet manner. Trust Jimmy Olsen to put himself in front of an angry and vengeful Kryptonian in defence of his friends.

"Kara needs my help." James stood up and smirked, holding his helmet underneath his left arm "Where else would I be?" He asked and Alex nodded in agreement, turning on her heels to face Barry who clearly looked to be in pain.

"You good, Barry? You don't have to-"

"I owe Kara a debt. I don't care if I'm bleeding out, I intend to fulfil it." Barry held his stomach as he spoke, making it abundantly clear that he was wasn't going to be doing any running, hence Guardians assistance being required. "Besides, I'm the only one who trusts at the moment. I can flush her out of hiding and distract her long enough for Winn to finish the weapon." He winced at the word 'weapon' but there wasn't any other way of putting it. It was a dart launcher, laced with Kryptonite and a vial filled with the cure to Red Kryptonite and what Winn prayed would be a vaccine to prevent further infection.

"And you've got a little bit of a crush on her I hear." Winn tried to joke but everyone glared daggers at him and he immediately realised that wasn't the best course of action to take. "Sorry... Wrong time, wrong place." He cleared his throat once their glares left his sight and held out his tablet, showing the design of the weapon. "It's almost done, I just need a little more time but Kara is dangerous out their on her own. If you can distract her and keep her in one place long enough I can perfect it and get Alex to bring it to wherever Kara decides to meet." He lowered his tablet and looked amongst the group. 

"Mr. Allen is going to distract her, Mr. Olsen will be there for back up if she... loses her temper. I'm going to help Agent Schott perfect the device." J'onn spoke calmly and stared at everyone as he explained their role in the mission. "Agent Danvers, you're going to administer the cure. Afterwards I'll see Kara needing your love and care for a while, and you have some things that need to be said. Everyone understand their roles?"

"Understood." Everyone said in unison. 

"Get moving, I want Supergirl in our protection as soon as possible." J'onn walked off and Winn followed behind closely. Alex looked at James and Barry before jogging to catch up with them, leaving James and Barry behind to discuss things on their own.

"You have a crush on Kara?" James asked, completely surprised by that. "I thought that... You know what? Never mind. Let's get moving. I'm driving." He walked off and Barry followed closely behind.

"Considering I'm barely able to stand on my own, I won't argue with you there." Barry clapped James on the shoulder as they both walked out together. It was good that Kara had such helpful and positive friends surrounding her constantly who were there for her and loved her unconditionally, despite some words which shouldn't have been said being tossed around from time to time. "Where do you think we should call Kara?"

"CatCo. Rooftop. She'll probably be close by anyways. Are you sure you wanna do this Barry? You look a little banged up." James was a little concerned about Barry's health, but the Scarlet Speedster seemed to be more confident in himself then James was. They reached the car park and James unlocked his car with the simple press of a button.

"Don't worry about me. Focus on helping take Kara down before she does something she'll regret. Cool?" Barry said simply in response as they both slid into James car. Things were going to be hectic, and Barry didn't have time for people worrying about his safety. He was healing, Kara was currently in severe trouble. 

"Cool."

~~~

On top of CatCo, Kara was standing on the edge of the helipad, eyeing National City with a burning hunger, sizzling beneath the surface. National City worshipped Supergirl, Kara had every member of the public wrapped around her finger. She was tired of playing the brave, kind and strong stock character Cat Grant had branded her as. She was superior to humans in every way, shape, and form. She was going to lead them into a new age of prosperity, and those who didn't fall in line would suffer the same fate as those fools inside Cadmus who tried to take Barry away from her. After all, every Queen needs her King. She could hear Barry approaching from behind her but didn't even flinch. He wasn't there to hurt her. He loved her. He was there to join her. 

"I've been waiting for you." Kara turned on her heels, noticing Barry's cowl was down and he was looking surprisingly better. He was standing tall, straight faced, ready for action. She smirked and walked forwards, eyeing him up and down like a predator to their latest prey. She looked past him and used her x-ray vision to check if there was any ambush waiting, lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce at her at a moments notice. Barry noticed and rolled his eyes as if he were offended by the thought Kara didn't trust him. "Can't be to careful. You heroes always have a contingency." She hissed at his negative reaction as it did hurt her, deeply. She was only being careful for their sakes. Could he not see that?

"I came alone, Kara. I just want to talk to you. No fighting, no arguing." Barry was in a tremendous amount of pain but he wasn't allowing even a slimmer of discomfort to appear physically. If Kara knew he was weak she'd surely take advantage of that. Keeping her on the back foot seemed the best course of action to take. "I heard what happened with Alex, I was.... I was awake." He winced as Kara's face contorted, red veins flaring from underneath her skin. "She's really-" Barry was even more surprised when Kara lunged forward and placed her lips on Barry, holding him tight so he couldn't get away. He wanted to at least try but he faltered, kissing her back and falling under her spell temporarily.

"She tried to take me away from you, Barry. She deserved a lot worse then just a broken wrist." Kara growled and clenched her fist. She walked back over to the edge of the helipad. "I've been hurting for a long time. I lost everything I loved in the blink of an eye. I lost Krypton, I lost my family. Even my cousin didn't want me! He sent me to live with the Danvers! I found friends, a new life as Supergirl and Rhea stripped that from me, Mon-El's Rao knows where. Now I have you." She turned around and smiled at him softly, eyes flaring with red once more. She was losing herself in the Red Kryptonite. "Lillian tried to take you away from me, I won't let that happen. If that means I have to level the city as a message to those who dare defy my word, I'll do it." She walked forward and took Barry's hand in hers. "Because I love you, and I want to be with you for an eternity!" She gave a warm smile as if it were the most romantic thing she'd ever said out loud. Barry was horrified, but a little charmed. She was sick, but she still loved him. The true Kara Zor-El was still in there somewhere.

"Kara..." Barry reached forward and cupped Kara's cheek softly, caressing it. She learn into his hand and let out a content breath as she relaxed under his touch, it was all she craved, besides Lillian's skull cracking under the weight of her boot. "You're sick." He whispered sadly. Kara's face contorted once more and she growled. "Let me help you. Let me-" She snatched his wrist and squeezed, causing the Scarlet Speedster resolve to crumble and he showed signs of pain.

"Fix me? Go on, Barry. Finish what you were going to say!" Kara barked in his face as her veins glowed dangerously bright. "I'm not broken! I feel amazing, I feel warm, I feel powerful!" She pointed out at National City and cackled, tipping her head back. "They're like ants, Barry. They want someone to bow to, to worship, to lead. You and I can be the ones to lead them!" She spoke with true passion and pride in her voice. As if she believed every word being said was gospel.

Barry felt sick to the stomach as Kara spoke. This wasn't the woman he fell in love with. This was someone else. This was something else. Kara would never even consider putting herself above others. She was a truly selfless hero and that was why people looked up to her. She acted no different then a regular human because she was raised to be human. It was one of the traits Barry had become smitten over. This was just a cruel nightmare that he'd wake up from and find Kara at his bed side crying, hugging him and telling him it was going to be okay.

"That's not... l-leading, Kara." Barry growled in pain as he felt his wrist begin to crack under the weight of her grip. It'd heal in twenty minutes if she let go now and he rolled it enough to loosen it up. She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, prompting further explaination. "It's ruling!" He yelled but Kara only proceeding to laugh, throwing his wrist from her grasp as she circled him, looking down upon him.

"Yes. It is. It's what humans truly desire. Freedom is an invitation to chaos!" Kara yelled proudly, hands on her hips as she walked. Barry sat on his knees, inches away from the edge of CatCo's roof when Kara finally decided to stand in front of him, glaring down at her boyfriend with disdain but hope that he could come through and see the world for how it truly is. Not as he'd like it to be. Her lips curved into a sickly seductive smirk "Join me, Barry. We can be together! I love you!" She pleaded, eyes watering with tears. She didn't want to do this, but Barry was standing in his way of total peace on Earth. 

"And if I refuse?" Barry asked, truly curious as to the response Kara would give. He assumed she was going to lock him up and torture him until he changed his mind on the matter but his heart sunk when he saw the white, hot light burn in her eye sockets. 

"You'll die. If you're not with me, you're against me." Kara purred and grinned as she leaned in, closer to Barry with their lips almost touching. "You could be my King, they'd treat you like a God, darling. They'd worship you! And I'd kill anyone who refused to bend their knee to the Scarlet Speedster." She leaned in closed and whispered in his ear "Even my sister." She kissed his cheek and stood back up, eyes no longer filled with light. "What do you say? Rule by my side, or die by my hands?" Deep down, Kara knew the answer. Barry would concede because he was soft, and naive. It was almost charming, she wasn't truly going to kill the man she loves. She had other ways of ensuring his cooperation. Barry was silent for a few seconds but he bowed his head in shame and surrender. Her eyebrows raised and lips turned up into a grotesque smile.

"I'll join you." Barry whispered, disgusted in himself, or at least that's how he wanted Kara to hear it. The Girl of Steel knelt down and took his head in her hands, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Barry kissed her back, half because he wanted to, half because it was all part of the plan. He just hoped she could forgive him for lying to her once the Red Kryptonite wore off. "I love you, Kara." He whispered sweetly.

"I love you too, Barry" Kara pressed their foreheads together. "With all of my hea-" She cried out in shock, pain and anger when she felt a prick in the back of her shoulder. Yanking it out she found a Kryptonite tipped dart with a vial attached. Whatever was in the vial began coursing through her veins, sending her into a frenzy of screams, cries, and pleads. Barry held her close as she spasmed violently until he saw a glowing red mist appear out of her, and dissipate into the air. She looked into Barry's eyes with hurt, guilt, and horror behind them. 

Kara managed to pull away from Barry's grasp and stumble backwards, eyeing Barry with an unfamiliar glint he deduced to be a mixture of guilt, regret, and self loathing. She mouthed, silently, the words 'I'm sorry'. Before he could say anything, Kara took off into flight away from National City at tremendous speeds. Even without his injuries, Barry would barely be able to keep up with Kara. Looking up in the sky, Alex, James, and Barry were feeling rather uneasy. They'd succeeded in their mission of saving Kara from the grasp of the Red Kryptonite but severely failed in apprehending her. Nobody knew exactly where Kara was flying to but they all knew it was far away from National City.


	10. Broken Trust

It had been nearly two weeks since the Red Kryptonite incident, and Kara had exiled herself to the Fortress of Solitude in an attempt to protect National City from the powers she seemed unworthy of wielding. She knew no one at the D.E.O. had access to the Fortress, and her insistent refusal of visiting in the years she spent living with the Danvers, Kal-El wouldn't even think to look for her there. She was practically alone, barring Kelex but he wasn't much in the way of company. She'd ordered Kelex to immediately warn her if anyone showed up. She was dangerous and didn't deserve these powers. At least in the Fortress of Solitude she couldn't hurt anyone or anything. It was better this way for everyone.

The D.E.O. had been scanning every satellite at their disposal to hopefully track down Kara. Barry had searched the entire Earth multiple times for even a single clue as to her whereabouts but the Girl of Steel was flying under the radar. The people of National City were starting to grow restless without Supergirl and as such, J'onn took up the mantle of Supergirl to keep up appearances but it wasn't a viable solution. People were starting to catch on that Supergirl wasn't using the plethora of abilities Kryptonians had in their arsenal. It wasn't hard to notice the distinct skill gap between the real Supergirl and J'onn's emulation. Crime was exponentially increasing at an alarming rate and even the Blur wasn't enough to save everyone. National City needed Supergirl now more then ever. 

On a whim, J'onn had contacted Kal-El to search the Fortress of Solitude. They'd exhausted all other possibilities and despite the fact it was highly unlikely, Kal-El agreed. Metropolis was rather quiet which meant Superman didn't have enough on his plate to warrant abandoning Kara. Truth be told, Kal-El would have abandoned Metropolis in their darkest hour for Kara. The House of El stood stronger together. Family outweighed everything else in life to the Man of Steel and Kara was his blood. He wasn't about to let her down. He immediately explained the situation to Lois. She promised to keep Perry White off his scent until he could safely return. Despite having never met her, Lois was always very understanding when it came to Clark's insistence on protecting his family above all else. It was one of the things he loved most about having her in his life and he never once, nor ever would, take it for granted.

Despite her better judgment, Kara knew she couldn't hide forever. Eventually she'd have to face the consequences of her action, Kal-El was probably going to banish her to the Phantom Zone alongside General Zod. She was a threat to Earth and she deserved no less. Wincing as the light from the outside world poured in through the open doors, Kara waited for the inevitable physical beat down Superman was going to inflict upon her. Instead she saw Kal-El standing in the doorway, features obscured in a silhouette due to the light of the arctic pouring in behind him. She covered her eyes slightly with her hands, hissing as if she were a vampire.

Taking one look at Kara, Kal-El felt his heart break. Her hair was knotted, with her makeup smudged, and severe bags underneath her eyes. She looked as if she hasn't slept a single second since exiling herself away to the Fortress of Solitude. He couldn't bare to see in this state and flew forward, wrapping his arms around his cousin in a comforting embrace. She was shaking horrendously and he could hear her trying to stifle her sobs in his shoulder. 

"Y-Yo-You're not... gonna hurt me?" Kara whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks. She sounded genuinely surprised with a hint of disappointment seeping into her tone. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Clark didn't immediately want to strangle her for grossly misusing her powers. He'd been on Earth for nearly three and a half decades and he'd never fallen prey to such a pathetic trap that'd caused him to create fear, panic, and discourse amongst mankind. Not once had Kara fallen prey to Red Kryptonite, but twice. She pulled away from his grasp, hands shaking violently.

"Kara," Clark whispered softly. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to give you a message from J'onn and the D.E.O." With that sentence, Kara visibly shuddered as if she were about to collapse. "Your friends miss you, Kara. They're worried sick about you, I came here to find you and bring you home-" He gasped as Kara yanked herself away and prepared to take off into flight. He raised his hands to get her attention quickly before he'd have to give chase. "I know you're scared Kara, I understand. How about this? I take you back to Metropolis. You can have a shower, something to eat, and get a goodnight sleep. That's all I'm asking, I won't tell J'onn or Alex where you are, I promise. Just you and me." He tried to bargain with her and it was luckily working. She was hesitantly warming to the idea very slowly, but warming none the less.

Taking her hands, Clark massaged her knuckles in an attempt to sooth Kara's anxieties. She'd been locked away by herself, barring Kelex, for over a fortnight with only her self deprecating thoughts. It was entirely understandable that Kara was acting rather defensively. She'd managed to convince herself everyone she'd ever loved utterly despised her. Hopefully after seeing that everyone at the D.E.O. still loved her, Kara would come around on herself. Until then, Clark was going to everything in his power to protect Kara until she'd healed. She could barely walk on her own given the physical and emotional state she'd managed to find herself in. The Fortress of Solitude didn't often allow for much sunlight to penetrate its walls and as such, Kara was growing weaker by the moment inside the Fortress. In silence, Kara nodded slowly and stepped closer to Clark. He scooped her up gently in his arms and flew out of the Fortress of Solitude and back to civilisation. To Metropolis.

~~~

Standing in the doorway of his apartments spare bedroom, Clark watched Kara as she slept. It wasn't a restless sleep, quite frankly it was the exact opposite. Kara was tossing and turning every few seconds, gripping the bed sheets as if she were in a great deal of pain. She had long since broken out into a cold sweat and she was mumbling someone's name; Barry Allen. Failing to understand who it was, Clark decided to honour his promise of not informing the D.E.O. or Kara's whereabouts and instead listen closely. She mumbled a few other words hear and there amongst the desperate pleas for what he hypothesised to be mercy. 

Deciding it was best to let Kara get as much sleep as possible, Clark ordered pizza and potstickers over the phone. When Kara woke up, she'd need nutrition that she'd deprived herself of, and those two foods were her favourite across the seventeen planets she'd visited. Clark didn't much care or them, preferring a healthier alternative for humans. Neither of them could gain weight, but it helped the Man of Steel to blend in as Clark Kent. No one questioned his peak physical condition considering the diet he elected to impose upon himself. 

As he waited the food to arrive, Kara began to stir from her slumber uncomfortably. He heard her screaming Alex's name in her sleep until she shot up out of bed and scrambled away in a panicked frenzy. She wasn't in a good place by any means. Rushing to comfort her, Clark wrapped his arms around Kara and whispered soothing phrases in her ear such as "I've got you." and "Everything's gonna be okay." until she finally managed to calm down and compose herself.

"I'm sorry, Kal." Kara whispered as she ran her sleeve across her forehead, wiping the cold sweat off. She looked around and took long, drawn out deep breaths. Clark raised his eyebrows in confusion as if he had absolutely no idea what Kara had to be sorry for in that exact moment. She rolled her eyes and stood up, stumbling into the kitchen with multiple, massive cracks going all the way down her back, accompanied by a loud groan. Wincing, Clark followed her into the kitchen. 

"You have nothing to apologise for, Kara." Clark went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and sliding it across the counter towards Kara who lazily grabbed it. "Nothing at all." Despite the encouraging words, Kara took a sip of the water without so much as a reaction. Putting the bottle back down, Kara sighed and composed her thoughts. Clark was clearly lying, Kara had a lot to apologise for. She'd put her friends and family in harms way, and ran when they needed her the most. They were all better off without her, Clark included.

"I broke Alex's wrist, I threatened to kill Barry, I- I'm a monster, Clark! Rao I wish I could just get rid of these powers!" Kara yelled and tears began to well, Clark moved to comfort her but Kara pulled away. "Everyone would be better off if Supergirl had never been born." She muttered with defeat evident across her face. She walked across the apartment and looked out the window, staring at Metropolis. They didn't need to worry about Superman betraying them. That was National City's problem. She looked down at her hands as they trembled, with tears falling from her eyes, landing on them and she closed them in a tight fist. 

"You didn't break Alex's wrist. You didn't threaten to kill Barry. You are not a monster." Clark smiled softly, eyeing Kara with a sweet glint behind his eye. She felt tears well in her eyes once more, and tried to retreat but Clark wasn't about to give up with a fight. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kara, rubbing her back soothingly as he spoke. "It was the Red Kryptonite." He whispered softly in her ear, feeling her begin to tremble. Perhaps his words were having a serious affect on her perception of the situation. "They miss you, Kara. They've been worried sick about you. I haven't told them you're with me, I didn't want to put you in a situation you're not prepared for. But I think you should go and talk to them." He smiled softly and listened as Kara began to sob quietly into his shoulder. 

"But I... I don't deserve forgiveness... I'm dangerous, I should be thrown into the Phantom Zone with Zod!" Kara hissed in a self deprecating manner. She hid her face further into Clark's shoulder, eyes streaming one constant flow of tears down her cheeks and onto his jacket. "I can't put them in danger ever again... I can't- I won't let another person I love get hurt when I can prevent it!" She cried out in desperation, Clark only kissed the top of her head softly.

"That's why you need to pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and fly up, up and away!" Clark said proudly, stepping back and allowing Kara to look at him in confusion, gesturing for him to go on. "Life isn't easy, Kara. It's full of hardships. But it's easier to make it through those hardships with people by your side. National City needs Supergirl, and your friends need Kara Danvers more. I know you're scared, Kara, I understand." He whispered softly and cupped her cheek sweetly. "The world needs you to fly," He smiled happily with tears in his eyes. "And so do I." With that, Kara managed to force her lips into a smile with a sad chuckle.

"I don't know if I can."

"You can. Do you wanna know why?"

"Why's that? Because I'm Supergirl?"

"Because you're Kara Zor-El."


	11. Healing Process

Kara knew she couldn't possibly run from her mistakes forever. It was time to pick herself up, dust herself off, and do what needed to be done. She had a lot of apologies to make, but Alex was first and foremost on that rather long list.   
It was late at night and Alex would most likely be at her apartment, rather then the D.E.O; Kara wasn't entirely ready to face everyone at the D.E.O. quite just yet. She walked up to Alex's door and swiftly knocked.   
Was that too loud? Was that too quiet? She brushed off her socially awkward thoughts, and waited impatiently for Alex to open the door. It had been almost twenty seconds and Kara was getting worried. If something had happened to Alex they'd have left on the worst possible terms imaginable. She didn't want to x-ray the room in case Alex had a 'guest' over for the evening, instead settling for a verbal confirmation.

"Alex? It's me. It's... Kara." Kara hated how utterly weak and pathetic she sounded as she spoke. She wanted to be strong, and to face the consequences of her actions but her own self doubt kept creeping it's way back into her force.   
"I- I know you're mad at me, I'm- I just want to talk to you. Can you open the door, please?" She called out, only loud enough to perhaps stir Alex from her slumber but not wake anyone else up in the apartment complex. Without a response, Kara decided she wasn't going to back down from her mission. She didn't want to go home until she'd made amends with Alex, opting to sit at Alex's door, perhaps all night if she had too. She tugged her knees close to her chest, and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long night, but Kara was dedicated to making things write.

After only a few minutes, Kara became restless. She needed to fiddle with something to keep herself from going insane. She could play idle, addicting games on her phone to pass the time, or she could get a head start on making amends with Barry. She'd practically squandered her chances of ever building a life together, but she could at least salvage their friendship. She'd forced herself upon him under the influence of Red Kryptonite, and he'd managed to profess his love not once, not twice, but three times under terrible circumstances but Kara had never gotten a proper chance to say it back. There was no way Barry would even consider a life with Kara after everything she'd put him through.

Pulling out her phone, Kara quickly found Barry's contact and her heart immediately began to pound deep inside her chest. How would she start off a conversation with Barry after all she'd done? She tried out a few different conversation starters but decided simplicity was the key. Instead of throwing him in the deep end with a three page essay on why she was sorry, Kara elected to let him decide for himself if he even wanted to listen. She owned him that much.

"Hey, Barry" - 1:06 AM 

Kara typed into her phone, and felt her heart skip a beat as the message was delivered. It took mere seconds before she saw Barry typing a response and pushed the phone into her chest, hiding the screen from her view. It was the moment of truth and Kara felt sick to her stomach with anxieties flooding her mind, never once offering her even a second of piece.

"OMG, Kara! Are you okay??? Where are you???" -1:06 AM 

Both a massive smile and giggle erupted from Kara as she read the message Barry replied with. She did feel a little guilty that he was worried for her safety, but he hadn't immediately refused a conversation with her, and he surprisingly didn't seem mad. Kara could always pick up on peoples texting habits which was a blessing and a curse.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm back in National City." -1:06 AM 

Kara replied swiftly, staring at the screen as tears began to well in her eyes, blurring her vision. How could Barry still care so much for her? She'd done terrible, perhaps unforgivable things to him. Instead of being mad at her, Barry was worried for her safety. Truth be told, Kara had fallen in love with him mainly for his heart. No matter how much the universe tested him, Barry Allen never gave up. It was endearing and a quality Kara yearned to posses. Being around Barry made her feel like a better person, both as Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

"I'm in your apartment, I wanted to stay here in case you came back... Are you coming home tonight?" -1:07 AM 

Barry asked and Kara's bottom. lip quivered. She didn't deserve such a sweet person in her life. She shook off those thought and swiftly replied.

"After I sort things out with Alex I will. Have you been sleeping well?" -1:07 AM 

Kara asked, full well knowing the answer. Barry wasn't sleeping very well at all unless Kara sang to him and in her absence it was highly unlikely his nightmares weren't harassing him and keeping him awake late at night.

"Not well, I can't stay asleep... I miss you." -1:09 AM 

Barry replied strangely slower then all the other texts, as if he were considering letting that information slip or not. Kara felt a blade of guilt strike her once more.

"I miss you too. Try and get some sleep now, I'll be home before you know it." -1:10 AM 

Kara smiled as she knew she may have a serious chance of repairing the damage she'd done under the influence of Red Kryptonite. With Barry at least. Alex was a different story entirely.

"I'll try. Be safe, Kara." -1:10 AM 

Barry texted back, and put his phone down on the coffee table and closed his eyes. As he did it buzzed once more and he sighed, reaching to check the reply he wasn't sure he'd get or not. He smiled widely as he read the messages he'd received with a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Cute. Don't worry. I will be, I promise." -1:11 AM 

Kara had texted back and locked her phone, stuffing it back in her pocket. She closed her eyes and let positive thoughts flood her mind. She'd expected the worst from everyone and been pleasantly surprised at their reactions, Barry didn't even bring up Red Kryptonite once. Instead he was thoughtful and kind and it made Kara's broken heart sing. She couldn't believe her luck and even though she didn't believe she deserved such kindness, Kara was going to earn that love. 

~~~

After another hour of waiting, Kara had nearly fallen asleep sitting outside Alex's apartment. She didn't fear being robbed as anyone who even tried to touch her was leaving on a stretcher. It wasn't like Alex to be out so late on a weeknight but Kara decided to make an attempt to suppress those anxieties for now. She waited, and waited, and waited. It was almost time to call it a night for the Girl of Steel when Alex finally turned the corner in the hallway and saw Kara hugging her knees, back pressed into the door to her apartment.

"Kara?" Alex's eyes went wide, filling with tears. She didn't know what to say. It had been nearly two and a half weeks since Kara had been affected by Red Kryptonite, and a rather long two and a half weeks at that. Alex has thrown herself into the D.E.O. and nothing else. It was a perfectly good distraction but an unhealthy coping mechanism. Guilt struck Kara once more as she saw the pain fill Alex's eyes at the sight of her, waiting for the resentment and hatred to follow suite, but they never come. As Kara pulled herself up from her sitting position, Alex dashed forward and wrapped her arms around Kara tightly, sobbing into her one of many sweater vest.   
"I- I thought something had happened to you!" Alex cried out and Kara rubbed her back soothingly, whispering comforting words in her ear. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Alex." Kara pulled away and put her hands on Alex's shoulders, squeezing gently. They couldn't make eye contact and it was hurting Kara worse then any Kryptonite. "Look at me, Alex. See me?" She smiled softly, cupping Alex's cheek and caressing it. "I'm fine, I promise." With those words, Alex started to cry once more. Comforting her broken sister as best she could, Kara gently reached for the spare key she kept in her pocket. 

"Come on. Let's get you inside. You look... tired." Not a complete lie, Alex had bags under her eyes due to exhaustion, but Kara mostly wanted to get some privacy for what she needed to say. Alex agreed and Kara let them both into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. After sitting Alex down on the couch, Kara felt her breathing hitch.

"I- I'm so sorry, Alex... I'm sorry!" She could barely breathe as she practically begged for forgiveness. "I- I didn't mean to say that about Maggie... I- I broke your hand and I'm sorry! I didn't mean too, I couldn't- I couldn't stop myself!" She was sobbing uncontrollably and Alex merely laughed in response, confusing Kara utterly.

Alex stood up and walked towards Kara who tried to take a step back but Alex managed to catch her arm quickly. Trembling on the spot, Kara was waiting for Alex to scream at her and kick her out but she was met with a loving kiss to her forehead and warm arms wrapping around her. Resting her head in the crook of Alex's neck, Kara only sobbed quietly.

"I forgive you." Alex whispered repeatedly in Kara's ear. It was enough to stop the Girl of Steel's violently trembling. Alex kissed the top of Kara's head the rocked her little sister side to side gently as the cries of desperation and fear subsided, being replaced with a golden silence as Kara manages to calm herself down, get a hold of her emotions, and steady herself. Alex was no stranger to Kara's tears, growing up with a grieving Kryptonian wasn't always easy and Kara was rather emotional compared to Kal's stoic, mild mannered self. She'd spend constant nights helping Kara get to sleep, and in return Kara would sing to Alex to keep her nightmares away after Jeremiah died. It wasn't a perfect solution but it worked well enough. 

"W-Why? I'm... I'm a monster, Al-Alex... I don't deserve your forgiveness." Kara mumbled under her breath, still in the crook of Alex's neck. It was heart breaking for Alex because she genuinely sounded as if she meant those words. Taking a few steps back, Alex cupped Kara's chin and smiled at her, wiping away the tears leaking from her eyes. 

"You're my sister, and I will always love you." Alex whispered sweetly and kissed Kara's forehead. She felt her younger sister giggle quietly as if she were trying to suppress the positive emotions fighting the way through the negative. "Yes, I was hurt. Physically and mentally..." She saw Kara's lip quiver and quickly continued. "But they managed to fix my wrist at the D.E.O., and I knew you were affected by Red Kryptonite, but I was stupid and I pushed your buttons. It was my fault you lost your temper at me, but I still appreciate your apology, Kara." She smiled brightly and pulled Kara back into another hug, rubbing her back soothingly.   
"You look exhausted. Come on, let's get you some sleep." Alex took Kara's hand and guided her into Alex's bedroom but Kara managed to pull away briefly, much to Alex's confusion.

"I still have amends to make... I promised Barry I'd be home tonight. I'm sorry Al-" Kara was suddenly shut up by Alex's finger on her lips and a shake of her head. Alex lowered her finger and her lips curled into a smile of mischief.

"I see. Been away for so long, you must be in need of some... comfort." Alex chuckled and Kara immediately blushed, stammering for a response but Alex shook her head gently. "Go and get your man, Kara. I'll see you at the D.E.O. in the morning." Alex winked playfully and Kara was about to protest but Alex was already in the bathroom, most likely ready to take a shower after a long day fighting aliens in Kara's absence. 

There was still a long journey to go, but Kara was on her way to putting her life back on track and it was instilling a sense of hope she'd been missing ever since Mon-El's disappearance. For the first time in a long time, Kara Danvers was optimistic.

~~~

It had been an hour since their conversation, and Kara felt like her heart was about to explode. She was standing in her apartment, blinking like a doe in the headlights. She couldn't bring herself to step forward or even announce her presence to Barry. Every fibre of her being was screaming at her to run, but Kara was stronger then that. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing clearly on her next words. She opened her mouth, and luckily the words came to her.

"Hey, Bar." Kara smiled softly, wincing as Barry turned to face her. She was worried that she'd misjudged his tone from their earlier conversation and that Barry was actually furious with her. She felt a sense of relief as the Scarlet Speedster smiled in return and stepped back into the apartment and set his mug down, eyeing Kara with sad eyes.

"Hey, Kara." Barry smiled and the Scarlet Speedster laughed quietly with the Girl of Steel as they stepped closer to each other. Upon getting close enough, Kara couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Barry at all. He frowned but understood the reasoning. After Rainbow Raider whammied him, Barry felt a seriously impressive amount of guilt for quite a while, Kara's hesitation was completely understandable.  
"I- I'm glad you're back, Ka-" Barry said comfortingly but was cut off when Kara wrapped her arms around Barry and nuzzled herself into his shoulder without any words. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. There wasn't any room for words in the room of golden silence. For what felt like an eternity, Barry and Kara held each other close, mesmerised by the sound of the others breathing. 

After a few minutes, Kara pulled away, staring at Barry with glossy eyes. Barry could only smile softly and cup Kara's cheek in response as he patiently waited for Kara to work up the courage to finally say those words she'd been practising for nearly two full weeks. She took a long, drawn out deep breath and looked Barry dead in the eyes without a hint of hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I'm sorry for putting you in Lillian's crosshairs, I'm sorry for threatening you, and I'm sorry for... kissing you. That was beyond wrong and I'm so sorry. I know you can't forgive me, I- I understand, I just hope that we can still be friends." Kara's heart was struck with feelings of guilt as Barry frowned. She matched his frown and raised a quizzical brow in response.

"Friends... Yeah, I uh... Okay, I understand." Barry forced a smile and turned away from Kara but she managed to catch his hand swiftly before he managed to turn his back. He turned to look back at Kara and understood the confusion plastered across her face. He chuckled softly and rolled his eyes longingly.   
"We missed our chance. You don't have the same feelings for me as you did before, I get it, I'm not mad at you-" He pulled away from Kara's grasp politely and walked across the apartment, picking up his mug and taking a sip.

"B-Barry I... I didn't mean that I- It's just..." Kara cursed herself for her insistent rambling and took a breath, composing her words. "How could you possibly still want me after what I did?" Tears were forming in her eyes as she heard the desperation in her own words. "If you do... If you do love me, I'll earn that. I will earn your love, and I promise I won't fail you! I- Barry Allen... I love you." She managed to say clearly and Barry's eyes went wide. It was the first time she'd said that, excluding the time when Kara was under the influence of Red Kryptonite, it made Barry's heart stop in his chest briefly before a smile was plastered across his face. She walked up to the Scarlet Speedster and in typical Kara fashion, whispered her next request.

"Can I... kiss you?" Kara whispered gently and Barry looked at her lips, then at her eyes, and back to her lips. She took it as a clear sign of approval and placed her lips against Barry's gently, contrasting their aggressive make out session on the rooftop of CatCo. Barry placed a hand on Kara's hip and deepened the kiss slowly, falling into her embrace happily. As their lips parted, Kara whined which caused Barry to chuckle.

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Barry. With all of my heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note: Hey! I know I haven't done one of these before but I needed to make one now. I'm gonna be taking a short break from 24/12/17 - 3/1/18. I'm not stopping Heroes Join Forces, don't worry, in fact I'm doing this for the exact opposite reason. I don't want the quality of my final three chapters to be squandered by time constraints and waste the dedication you guys have for this fanfic. Honestly, I love the support I've been getting on Wattpad and Ao3! I just need some time to make the final three chapters the best they can possibly be for your sake, and for my own. I hope you guys understand. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, I'll see you all in the New Year!]


	12. Girl Of Steel & The Scarlet Speedster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Man, I'm so glad I took that week off to get these done. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. (I got wasted on New Years Eve... Oh boy, I barely remember it. Best. Night. Ever.) Anywho, I know this chapter isn't as long as the others, and I'm sorry about that. But I did extend this story from fourteen chapters to fifteen so I can make up for that! There won't be anymore breaks between now and the end of Heroes Join Forces, so I'll be back to regular publishing. Thanks for sticking around, I appreciate the support on my decision. Enjoy! :)

Unsurprisingly, Supergirl's welcome back to National City was rather warm. But in her absence, CatCo had been publishing various articles on the Blur. He was on the front cover of every woman's magazine, and Kara felt somewhat jealous. No matter where she went, Kara would always hear people talking about how the Blur must be so handsome underneath the mask, as well as various sexual innuendos. She was growing more and more frustrated by them every single day, even Lena was offering unwelcome remarks. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, and the trade off was that Kara finally had something she'd been missing for months. She had Barry Allen in her arms every night, professing his love to her. 

She'd made it her duty to protect National City more then usual. She'd been MIA for nearly two weeks and it was up to Kara to make up for lost time. She had Winn listening into the police radio for incidents that Kara could easily handle, and get to the next crime scene with minimal down time. Barry was elsewhere looking for Cadmus on J'onn orders. They hadn't quite forgotten about Cadmus and Kara's miraculous escape with Barry in her arms. It set off all the alarm bells in the D.E.O. that they'd escaped so easily. Lillian could have killed both the Scarlet Speedster and Girl of Steel in the blink of an eye, but she didn't. And Lillian wasn't the kind of woman to do something without a purpose. 

Kara had rescued many cats from many trees, dealt with petty theft in the streets, and saved various school children from a burning building. It had been a successful day for Supergirl, and for National City, it had been rather eventful. She wasn't usually completely busy with no down time, but today that was exactly what Kara needed. She needed to make it up to National City and pushing herself to her limits was the fastest way to earn back the trust they'd lost in her after she went into self imposed exile.

"Supergirl, National City Bank is being robbed by a group of armed mercenaries. They need you, I'll call Barry." Winn's voice appeared over the comms and Kara looked around, flying towards National City Bank as fast as she could, seeing no signs of Barry with the severe lack of yellow lightening in the streets. She gulped but knew her own abilities were more then enough to take down some armed mercenaries. Kara could barely make out the voices of, what she assumed to be, the mercenaries barking orders at the innocent civilians. 

"Phones, wallets, and necklaces!" One of them barked, shoving the barrel of the gun into the side of one of the civilians head. The civilian was young with brown hair, glasses titled slightly on her face, and tears streaming down her cheeks. She was separated from the group of rounded up civilians, being held at gunpoint. Of course she was crying. Unless Supergirl showed up, she was going to die.  
"You want her to get a bullet to the head? Hand over your-" He was interrupted when Kara crashed through the ceiling, guarding the group of civilians with her body. Her eyes turned white as she prepared to incinerate the mercenary holding the girl at gunpoint. At a closer look, Kara realised she looked similar to Kara when she was a teenager.

"You don't have to do this, sir. You can still turn yourself in, if you do, I'll talk to the D.A." Kara held out her hands with a smile appearing on her face, trying to coax the mercenary into backing down. No one was truly evil, and people were worthy of redemption. If she didn't have to hurt anyone, Kara would call it a successful day. He pressed the barrel of the gun into the girls head further, causing her to whimper loudly and shake violently. She was utterly terrified and Kara felt sick to the stomach. She wasn't going to risk the poor girls life and let her eyes dim in colour, returning to their beautiful blue. She smiled softly and took a hesitant step forward, hearing Winn's voice in her ear without responding. Barry was on his way, and Kara knew she needed to hold out for just a little bit longer.

"Please, sir. She's innocent, I know you don't want to do this. Just let her go, I promise I'll work something out." 

Kara's heart stopped when she saw the gun fire, the explosion went off but before Kara could react, Barry sprinted inside and got the girl out of the way of the bullet. He was even faster then when he'd first met her. He let the girl go and Kara shielded her personally, watching as Barry disarmed the mercenaries and tied them up. He skidded to a halt and clapped his hands together, smiling at the civilians and Kara. Everyone stood up and cheered, including the girl Kara had in her arms, still somewhat trembling. She'd need a blanket and a cup of coffee to deal with the shock. She looked up at Barry and then at Supergirl, clinging to the Girl of Steel almost for dear life.

~~~

Outside the National City Bank, Supergirl was hanging around until all of the civilians had a way home. Barry was enjoying talking to some school children caught up in the incident, taking selfies with them as well as video messages for their friends. He looked like he was having the time of his life, and Kara could merely smile at him. The girl Kara had been taking care of was with the police, they had a blanket around her and she was sipping a cup of coffee. She didn't seem to want to look away from Supergirl at all and Kara finally obliged. She walked over the the girl and sat down beside her, wrapping her arm around the frightened girl, looking at her name tag and reading 'Clara'. 

"It's nice to meet you, Clara." Kara smiled softly and looked over at Barry. Clara put her hand on top of Kara's and rubbed her knuckles absentmindedly. She didn't seem like the talkative type, even without the trauma she'd experienced today. It wasn't a time for conversation, Kara knew that sometimes you just needed someone by your side offering some comfort in a time of turmoil.

"T-Thank you for... saving me... Supergirl..." Clara looked up at the Blur and smiled cheekily. She looked back at Kara and raised an eyebrow. "You're my favourite, no one can replace Supergirl." She whispered and Kara giggled happily, rolling her eyes playfully. She let Clara rest her head on Kara's shoulder, and sat there with Clara for at least fifteen minutes. Reporters and journalists started to swarm the scene once all the police started leaving the scene of the crime.

"My friends... here... I- I should go." Clara mumbled and Kara nodded, letting the younger woman stand up. "Thank you, Supergirl." Her smile was rather genuine and appreciated.

"Stay safe, Clara."

Walking over to Barry, Kara placed a hand around his shoulder with a smile and rested her head on his shoulder. Reporters suddenly swarmed them, shoving microphones in their faces. Each of them yelling their questions, Kara rolled her eyes and looked at Barry who stepped forward, taking control of the situation. 

"We're a little busy, ladies and gentlemen. We have time for one question!" Barry smiled and clapped his hands together, eyeing the crowd briefly before pointing to a young reporter looking rather sheepish in the back. He had said his question only once and Barry had just heard it briefly. And he knew it was the question on National City's mind.  
"You there! What's your question?" Barry pointed directly at the young man with a smile, and the man stepped forward, holding his microphone outwards as everyone else went silent.

"Can you... comment on the rumours that Supergirl and the Blur are a couple?" He asked nervously and Kara blushed, her eyes going wide. But an idea clicked in her mind. She smiled and grabbed Barry's chin, turning his head to her and placing her lips against his. The entirety of the news reporters erupted in further questions and everyone else merely cheered in response. Barry kissed her back and they fell into each other's embrace publicly. From then on out, National City knew the Blur was spoken for. And Kara and Barry's life got a hell of a lot more interesting.

~~~

Elsewhere, inside Cadmus, Lillian was staring at a map of National City, eyes like a hawk scanning the city. Her finger trailed across the brittle paper and settled on the harbour, grinning to herself silently. Behind her stood many armed soldiers, weapons lowered. They patiently waited for their orders as Lillian plotted their next moves.

"Everything is in place, gentlemen. Two days from now, Supergirl bends her knee to Cadmus." Lillian turned to look at the soldiers and they all nodded, thrusting their fists into the air. She smiled and grabbed her phone, swiftly texting someone and stuffing her phone back in her pocket. She turned to look at a photo of Lena on her table with a look of disgust creeping onto her face. She swiped the photo of the counter, hissing at it like an animal.  
"And I will have my favourite child back in my arms."


	13. Heroes Join Forces Pt. 1

Flying high above the clouds of National City was tranquil for Kara. She let go of all she felt and let the wind fly by without a care in the world. Truth be told, Kara didn't have a care in the world to begin with. She'd repaired the damage she'd done under the Red Kryptonite's effects, her relationship with Barry was flourishing and National City had welcomed back its Supergirl with welcome arms after her absence. However one thing kept ticking away in the back of her mind, Lena Luthor hadn't spoken to Supergirl in some considerable time. Of course she'd spoken to Kara daily but short conversations between the Super and the Luthor often lead to both parties having a rather enjoyable day. She thrusted her arms forward and flew below the clouds towards L-Corp. On her way, Kara spotted Barry zipping around National City, yellow lightening following shortly afterwards. 

It wasn't like National City resented their Blur for any particular reason. In fact they adored the Scarlet Speedster's presences. Many news outlet, including CatCo were reporting on the romance between the Blur and Supergirl after an image of their kiss was published. At first Kara was hesitant to have the whole of National City knew Barry and herself's connection but a lot of criminals now knew if they garnered the attention of one hero,  the other wasn't too far behind. Combined, the Blur and Supergirl were an unstoppable force. No one dared to test the Scarlet Speedster and Girl of Steel on their best day.

Landing on the L-Corp balcony Lena had built specifically for Supergirl's convenience, Kara stepped inside with a smile plastered across her face as Lena looked up from the possibly classified schematics on her laptop screen and returned the smile immediately to greet the Kryptonian. They both usually met under awful circumstances but Kara prayed to Rao that today would be different. Maybe a Super and a Luthor could enjoy an afternoon discussion together without a word ending event rearing it's ugly head their way.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Supergirl?" Lena smiled and clapped her hands together, emerald eyes piercing into Kara's soul from across the room. Kara chuckled and walked inside, standing with her hands on her hips at the corner of Lena's table. She avoided Kara's mannerisms to further hide her identity. It wasn't anything personal but enough people already knew Kara's secret.   
"Nothing major I hope. I have quite a lot of work to do, I hope the end of the world can wait" Lena winked and sat down behind her desk, eyeing Kara curiously as if she were studying the Kryptonian.

"I merely wanted to see you, Ms. Luthor. It's been a while and I figured we could have at least one conversation without the fate of the world hanging in the balance." Kara chucked in response and aimlessly walked around Lena's office and examined details she'd overlooked as Kara Danvers during their many lunch appointments.  
"I heard you helped Kara Danvers with some boyfriend trouble, I think she's grateful for it." Kara smiled softly towards Lena who quirked a brow with a smirk, causing Kara's heart rate to elevate.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself as well, Supergirl. I published an article at CatCo about your new romantic interest." Lena rolled her eyes playfully as the Girl of Steel scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Lena only laughed at the reaction she'd gotten out of Supergirl and shook her head with a smile.  
"No need to feel embarrassed, in fact I'm rather jealous. He must have amazing stamina." Lena winked with a lick of her lips and Kara's eyes went wide as her pupils dilated.

"Ms. Luthor!" Kara gasped loudly, narrowing her eyes as Lena who matched her glare with a playful sense of competition. Returning her gaze to her laptop, Lena tucked her hair behind her ears happily. One smug grin plastered across her face as she was quite proud of garnering that reaction out of the Kryptonian without much of an effort.   
"Gross... Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Kara stuck her tongue out and shook her head, playing along jokingly. She continued to walk around Lena's office after shaking off the embarrassment Lena had thrust upon her.

"Very mature." Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes, feigning disappointment. Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena before deciding to plant herself where she stood, opposite Lena's desk with eye arms crossed. There was a high difference between Kara and Lena and it didn't help that Lena's entire wardrobe consisted of heels which furthered her advantage. Standing tall above Lena was a subtle and petty win for Kara even if it wasn't in an intimidating manner. Looking up at Supergirl, Lena was about to quip in response to Kara's high advantage before the door to her office was sent flying off the hinges, slamming into the wall opposite it and crushing the couch and coffee table beneath it. Stepping inside with loud thuds following his footsteps was Hank Henshaw, Cyborg Superman.

Before being able to say a word, Supergirl flew forward towards Hank with a fist in the air, ready to strike. Hank merely raised his hand to his ear and pressed a button and with a high pitched whistling, Supergirl was on her knees, covering her eyes with a blood curdling scream of agony. Lena was unaffected as the frequency was impossible to process for a human. But for a Kryptonian it was pure agony. Lena rushed forward and pull Supergirl away from the noise being emitted by Hank but he fired his laser her way, burning the desk and causing the CEO to stumble backwards in fear for her life. 

"Don't hurt her!" Lena cried out in desperation, Hank ceased the Sonic Blast and Supergirl stopped screaming, instead whimpering on the floor as blood stained her fingers, ears ringing like church bells. She sighed in both relief and fear as Supergirl was no longer screaming but was still incapacitated. She stepped back behind her desk as Hank advanced on her, eyes narrowing with a smirk.

"I have orders to bring you in alive, Ms. Luthor." Hank's deep gravelly voice drawled out across the office. He took a glance at Supergirl who was helplessly whimpering as all her senses were thrown out of whack due to the frequency she'd endured. By no means was it fatal but it was it didn't exactly tickle either. Looking back at at Lena, Hank's eyes widened as Lena drew a hand gun from underneath her desk and opened fire at Hank, continuously pulling the trigger until the clip was empty and bullet shells danced around her feet. It had no effect on Hank who hadn't even flinched.  All the bullets she'd fired had been crushed down on impact and bounced off, clattering on the floor.  
"But Lillian never said anything about breaking your arm!" He barked and surged forward, grabbing Lena by the throat and lifting the CEO into the air until her feet no longer touched the ground. Her eyes widened in fear as air couldn't travel down her windpipe as it was being crushed. 

"J-Just don't hurt... Supergirl... I'll- I'll come quietly... I-I promise." Lena managed to force out in between her choked sobs. She looked over at Kara who was finally pulling herself to her knees with a tremendous amount of effort. She looked back at Hank who only tilted his head before grabbing Lena's shoulder, squeezing, and causing the bone inside to snap and subsequently break. Lena screamed in pure agony as Hank effortlessly broke her arm as if it were merely a small branch of a tree. 

"L-LENA!" Kara screamed in horror as her best friend's arm was broken with a sickening loud snap. She felt an anger rise inside her at the sight of this and her determination to save Lena only grew. She knew she'd called Lena by her first name which was only something Kara Danvers ever did. Supergirl was proper and formal but given the circumstances Kara didn't really care for her identity. Even without enhanced hearing that snap would hand been deafening. Lena fell almost limp in his grasp and Hank took a step towards the window, noticing Supergirl rising to her feet as she struggle to gain her balance. Hank pulled what appeared to be a grenade from his belt and tossed it at Supergirl, letting it land on the floor and roll to her feet. Unable to react, Kara shielded her eyes as the capsule exploded and Kryptonite was discharged from the empty capsule and filled her lungs. All the veins on her face burned a deep emerald and Kara feel to her knees, gasping for air as her vision went dark slowly. 

"SUPERGIRL!" Lena howled in panic as her best friend collapsed and started heaving as she inhaled the toxic substance. The last thing Kara saw before blacking out was Lena desperately clawing at her, perhaps screaming her name, Kara couldn't make out what she was screaming as her hearing and vision were heavily impaired. Everything burned and Kara blacked out in a cloud of Kryptonite, being left to die by Cyborg Superman as Lena watched in horror, unable to save her.

~~~

As the Kryptonite's effects wore off, Kara was slowly coming back into consciousness. She could feel two firm hands on her chest, pressing down hard as incoherent mumbling could be heard. Every fibre of her being ached immensely. She was unable to respond to the outside world, settling for impatiently waiting for her strength to return. One voice was clear, Alex. Her sister must have gotten worried and found her on the floor of Lena's office with Kryptonite gas inhabiting her lungs. The other voice wasn't so clear, but it was somewhat familiar. It was masculine and deep, perhaps abnormally so. Their hands were huge, Kara could feel their weight as they had been performing chest compressions on her prior. Who knows how long she'd been barely breathing for. Seconds, minutes, or hours, Kara felt absolutely awful regardless.

Her hearing was improving rapidly and she could finally make out the two voices better then before, they were clearly distressed given the current circumstances. She hated herself for being unable to even respond. All she could do was wait until her body finally decided to do what she was telling it to do. At least her heart was beating, Hank clearly underestimated her strength. That amount of Kryptonite wasn't enough to kill her. But it was enough to give her an understanding of why Alex complained so much after a night of heavy drinking. She wasn't concerned that Cadmus had access to more then one variant of Kryptonite, only Lena's safety. It made her heart sink deep into her chest, but filled her with determination. Her body finally obeyed and she reached up towards Alex, feeling her sisters hand grip hers in return.

"Lena... I- Where's Lena? I- I need to find... Lena..." Kara murmured as Alex helped her stand, arm wrapped around her shoulder. The effects of the Kryptonite were weighing heavily upon her. She could barely even stand on her two feet. Judging by the look on Alex's face, Kara knew she wasn't impressed by any means. 

"Wait, Lena did this to you?!" Alex growled, fists clenching. Kara coughed violently, feeling like her lungs were going to come up through her throat. She couldn't speak but to prove Lena's innocence she shook her head frantically, hair flicking side to side. In between her violent spurts, Kara saw Alex's face soften. Another arm wrapped around her shoulder, judging by the feel on the back of her neck they were wearing leather with kevlar woven in, similar to the design of Barry's suit. She turned her eyes and laughed once she realised who it was, sending her body back into a coughing fit.

"Ol- Oliv- Oliver..." Kara managed to get out between her violent coughs, feeling her body severely ache. Alex and Oliver helped Kara to Lena's leather couch and gently placed her on it, letting the Girl of Steel rest comfortably for the time being. She looked up at Alex who's face was contorted in sorrow, and Oliver who she'd assume felt nothing if it weren't for the hint of a smirk he had on his face as he laid eyes upon her. He wouldn't be here if he didn't care about her. Deep down, Olivier Queen was a sweetheart.

"We need you to focus, Supergirl. What's the last thing you remember?" Oliver leant down and examined Kara for any signs of physical injury. She childishly batted his hand away as she took her time to breath, focus on her thoughts and compose them. They'd need all the information they were going to get if they were going to get to the bottom of this.   
"Breath, Kara. You're going to be alright." He spoke encouragingly. She smiled up at him and raised her hand as if it say 'give me a moment' before looking up Oliver and Alex sadly, heart racing in chest.

"I was... I was visiting Lena, as Supergirl. We were chatting about my... love life. And then Hank... Cyborg Superman kicked the door in. He incapacitated me with some sonic device, I- I don't know what it was. He grabbed Lena and he... Rao... He snapped her arm like a twig! I- I was there on the ground... I was powerless to stop it! He... said that he'd been ordered to bring her in alive and then... he threw a Kryptonite grenade at me the last thing I remember was Lena screaming... Oh Rao, I need to find her! I need too-"

"Supergirl. Listen to me." Oliver knelt down and took her hands, Kara briefly glanced at Alex who had tears in her eyes, probably emotional from finding her little sister half dead on the floor of Lena Luthor's office. She looked back at Oliver with a quivering lip.   
"I'm gonna make you a promise; Lena won't die tonight." He smiled at her and she managed to return it. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and despite the fact he wasn't a hugger, he wrapped his arms around her also. She sniffled into his jacket as he rubbed her back soothingly. Probably the paternal instincts he'd picked up since taking care of William full time. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, staring at Oliver in awe of his courage and determination.

"Let's get back to the D.E.O., Kara. Once we've identified the location of Hank and Lena, I'll devise a plan of attack." Alex smiled and Kara managed to stand on her own. She stood next to her sister and smiled softly at Oliver. When Oliver made a promise, Kara could rely on it. She instantly felt sick however when she remembered Barry. He must have been so worried about her. She felt awful for putting him through that pain. Having the roles reversed only a mere month prior was awful.

"I'm coming, Lena. I promise." 

~~~

Lena felt a hand strike her across the face, leaving a burning sensation on her cheek in its wake. She looked up at her abductor with a calm demeanour, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. As much as her cheek burned, feeling it radiate in the shape of an open palm, Lena didn't even flinch. She'd suffered far worse countless times over. She laughed and tipped her head back, the blindfold not budging even the tiniest bit. She mentally cursed herself for the pathetic effort. She tugged at the ropes around her wrists, feeling them loosen ever so slightly. She figured playing it slow and steady was the way to go. Either she'd break out of her restraints or they'd kill her. She couldn't help but worry about Supergirl's well-being. She knew it took an awful lot to kill a Kryptonian and if Lex couldn't do it, Cyborg Superman stood no chance. But if her hopeless optimism wasn't enough- Lena didn't even want to think.

Luthor Kills Super, Family Rivalry Ends In Bloodshed, Lena Luthor Isn't Who She Said She Was. 

The possibility for click bait article headlines was ridiculously unfathomable. People were going to jump to their own conclusions if they already hadn't. It was beyond suspicious for Supergirl to be found either dead or dying on the floor of L-Corp with Lena Luthor seemingly having vanished. Even in her vanity, Lena knew how that would look to the general public and even worse, the D.E.O. Lena was snapped out of her thoughts by another slap across her face, this one burning twice as much as the last. She let out a disgruntled hiss and glared upwards, assuming the location of her abductor. Before she could make a snarky remark, Lena felt the blindfold lift and her heart sink deep into her chest. This wasn't some petty thug or hired assassin. 

"Mom." Lena's voice was laced with venom but her calm demeanour never left. She stared up at her adoptive mother with utter disdain boiling beneath the surface. She could see the smug look on Lillian's face and it made her blood boil, her arrogance knew no bounds. Lena laughed quietly but was met with another strike, unrelenting in her taunting laughter. This was the final straw, Lillian had cracked it and Lena wanted to go out making her suffer just one last time.  
"What's the plan this time? Have L-Corp crumble to pieces in my absence? Try and convince me to join Cadmus? You can save it, Mom. I'm tired of playing your ridiculous games." She spoke calmly as she glared up at Lillian who was eerily unmoved by the threat coming from her daughter.

"What? You think I'm just going to give away my whole plan?" Lillian laughed coldly as she clapped her hands together, eyes darkening. She glared down at Lena who merely smirked with a soft chuckle. Her eyes narrowed as she grabbed Lena by the chin and squeezed, her nails cutting skin and drawing blood.

"Yeah," Lena smirked despite Lillian's death grip on her chin. "But that's because I think you're stupid." Her voice was barely a whisper and yet it sent Lillian into a state of rage. She raised her hand to strike her daughter once more but realised she could break her spirit in a more enticing way. She stepped back and reached into her pocket, grabbing her phone and unlocking it.

"You're very brave for a woman who's about to die."

"I'm not going to die tonight, Mom. Either I'll break out of her and snap your pretty little neck or-"

"Or what? Supergirl will save you? Don't hold your breath. Your pet Kryptonian isn't going to swoop in and save the day."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Lena faltered and let a hint of doubt and fear slip into her voice, mentally cursing herself as Lillian know had sufficient leverage over Lena. When Lillian shoved her phone in Lena's face, the CEO of L-Corp felt her heart almost break. It couldn't be. That wasn't right. That wasn't true. She quickly skimmed the entire article on the phone, tears welling in her eyes.  
"No... No... That's not true. You're lying!" Lena barked and Lillian ripped the phone away from her vision and stuffed it back in her pocket. Lena reread the words over and over again inside her head. 

"Lena Luthor Kills Supergirl, Lives Up To Family Legacy: In a horrifying attack, Lena Luthor lured Supergirl into a trap and proceeded to murder the Kryptonian by asphyxiation. We are currently unaware of how the Girl of Steel was defeated but an ominous message left behind by Ms. Luthor suggests it was her intent all along. '... Supergirl was a danger to National City, I put a stop to her. I'm the hero of National City!'"

"Supergirl isn't coming to save you, Lena. Supergirl isn't coming to save anyone, ever again." Lillian turned to walk away from Lena with a cold cackle of victory. Lena struggled against her binds as she screamed, tears streaming down her face as sobs racked her body. She thrashed back and forth in the chair but found it too painful to continue, her arm was already broken and thrashing about was merely doing more damage then it was really worth. She settled for screaming in despair constantly as her entire world crumbled at her feet. She was going to die, and National City, including Kara, would believe Lena killed Supergirl. No one would ever know the truth and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to- I'm going to make you pay, Mom! Mom! MOM!"

~~~

Walking back into the D.E.O., Kara felt her eyes water with tears as she saw Barry pacing back and forth. She felt a huge smile on her face despite the circumstances and tears trickled down her cheeks as Barry turned to face her and dashed forward, frantically looking her up and down for any major injuries. Oliver chuckled underneath his hood and walked off to talk to J'onn. No one at the D.E.O. knew his identity in case he had a doppelgänger of importance on Earth-38.

"Kara! Are... are you okay? I was so worried, I- I thought something had happened to you and I-" Barry's incoherent babbling was cut short when Kara placed her lips against his, effectively silencing his worries. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. After a few seconds she pulled away and took his hand, placing it against her cheek with hers holding it in place. They were both glassy eyed and there would be time for tears later but right now they needed to focus. Their foreheads touching and their eyes closed, the entire universe practically stood still.

"I'm never going to leave you, Barry. I promise, I will always come running home to you. And I know you're scared, I am too. But we need to focus on finding Lena and stopping Cadmus. After that, I promise I'll take you out for a nice dinner and we can just enjoy a peaceful night to ourselves. But right now I need to find my friend, and I need my totally amazing boyfriend who I totally love's help." Kara spoke calmly, soothing Barry's anxieties with merely her words. She knew him all too well and it was astounding to everyone around that she managed to calm the Flash down so effectively. Barry only nodded and stepped back, wiping his eyes of fresh tears. She nodded in gratitude and looked up at J'onn with a strong presence everyone could feel an felt inspired by.  
"Where are we with locating Lena?" Kara asked and Winn immediately smiled, she looked at him and nodded, similar to how Oliver held himself in a time of crisis.

"We're doing the best we can, Kara, I promise. We're trying to track Cyborg Superman's radiation signatures but it's not working... I'm going to need-" Winn was cut off when every screen in the D.E.O. turned to static before a disembodied head appeared on the screen, eyeing the whole room as if it could actually see.  
"What the fu-" Winn began but J'onn shot him a death glare, mouthing the words 'start tracing the signal' before looking up at the screen.

"Cut the act, Lillian, I know it's you! Show yourself." Kara barked, much to the surprise of everyone around her. Barry looked at Oliver who nodded, encouraging the bravery Kara was showing in a time of crisis. She was thinking rationally and not emotionally, a massive improvement from their first meeting when the Dominators invaded.

After a few seconds of static, Lillian's wrinkled face appeared on screen with a grotesque smile carved into her face. Kara felt sick to the stomach but remained brave despite it. Lena was counting on her and one wrong move could be fatal. Barry walked up and stood beside Kara, taking the Girl of Steels hand. Oliver stood beside Kara also but neglected to hold her hand, instead gripping his bow tight enough for his knuckles to turn white.

"What do you want, Lillian? We both know you only called to gloat. Make your demands." Kara was burning up inside and it took all of her discipline to not snap at Lillian for being an ungrateful, vile and disgusting excuse for a human being. She squeezed Barry's hand to express her severe discomfort in regards to the situation. 

"Come to National City's harbour, if you ever want to see Lena alive." Lillian's voice was laced with venom and it sent shivers all down Kara's spine. How could a mother threaten her child like that? It was unbelievable. Her glare turned to Barry hanging off her arm and Oliver standing as the odd one out with a smirk.   
"Bring your pets with you, it makes no difference. I'm going to enjoy seeing Speedy and Robin Hood lie dead at my feet. You have twelve hours, or Kara Danvers is going to be spending the holiday period in mourning." With that, the image was replaced with the normal screens of the D.E.O.'s various computers and Kara felt tears begin to fall. She wrapped her arms around Barry as she sobbed into his chest, shaking violently in his arms.

For what felt like forever, Kara cried into Barry's arms as he gently rubbed her back. He knew how much she was hurting, Lena was one of Kara's closest friends and she couldn't bare the thought of losing anyone else she loved. Oliver reluctantly patted her back comfortingly in silence as Alex and J'onn quietly discussed a plan elsewhere. She wanted to fly straight there and give herself to Lillian in return for Lena's safety. But no one at the D.E.O. would let her, especially Alex. There was no way in hell Alex was going to let her baby sister give herself to the evilest woman in National City so easily. No. Way. In. Hell.

Walking back into the main room, Alex walked straight past everyone and straight to Kara, tugging her little sister away from Barry with a gentle smile. Kara's makeup was running and her eyes were bloodshot, discolouration around the eyes, but not the extreme of Red Kryptonite. She smiled at Kara and lead the frightened Kryptonite away from the massive crowd into a private room where no one would be able to hear them. Barry could see them through the window as they embraced and Kara cried hysterically. Barry turned to Oliver with sad eyes, Oliver frowned in response. 

"Oliver, we can't do this alone."

"I don't plan too."

~~~

Six hours into their twelve hour limit, Kara was sitting alone in the training room. Broken barricades, cardboard cutouts, and expensive technology scattered the metal floor. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked exhausted but an hour under the yellow sun lamps would change that. For now, Kara had to be patient and let J'onn and Oliver work on a solution for getting Lena back in one piece, and stopping Cadmus once and for all. So far, Lillian only had Cyborg Superman as back up and J'onn was more then capable of taking Hank down. Barry and Oliver could handle Lillian while Kara swooped in to grab Lena and fly her back to the D.E.O. and keep her safe. It wasn't going to be as simple as that but Kara had faith in her friends that they'd pull through when Kara needed them the most. 

She was startled out of her thoughts when the metal doors opened loudly and walking inside was Alex. She sat beside Kara with a smile and put an arm around her little sister, bringing her in closer to comfort her. Kara smiled softly as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder and let the elder Danvers rub her shoulder soothingly. As they sat there in silence, Kara felt her anxieties slowly fading away. It wasn't like the situation had improved but Alex's trust and comforting touch was rather welcome. 

No matter the circumstances, Kara and Alex would always have each other's backs. It was a sisterly bond that nothing could break. No Kryptonian, and no Daxamite could tear them apart. Without Alex, there was no Supergirl or Kara Danvers. It was something that Kara often took for granted but when times got tough they could cling to each other for strength. But it wasn't always that way, Kara and Alex didn't get along for years after Kara landing on Earth and Clark left her with the Danvers. Alex wasn't always the nicest and Kara wasn't any better. But when Alex's life was in danger and Kara came to the rescue, the Danvers sisters formed a special connection.

Just as Kara was about to finally feel all her anxieties fade away, the metal doors swung open once more loudly. It snapped the exhausted Kryptonian out of comfort zone and she sat up immediately, eyes staring straight as Oliver walked in the room, hood pulled back and eye mask resting around his neck. He'd finally gotten used to being in the D.E.O., or J'onn had read his mind and revealed his secret identity. Either way, Kara smiled sweetly.

"We've found Lena. She's with Lillian at the harbour." Oliver spoke calmly and Alex stood up from her sitting position, nodding at Oliver. Kara's eye lit up like a Christmas tree but quickly returned to their cynical selves. She stood up as well and stared at Oliver, crossing her arms over her chest. He mimicked her pose out of habit of being the superior intimidating figure in the room. She wanted to crack a smile but the situation prevented it.

"Are you sure? I'm not taking any chances, Ollie." Kara stood her ground, and Oliver smirked in response. He grabbed his phone and swiftly tapped the keyboard, the keyboard clicking filled the room until he put his phone back in his pocket, and Kara saw a flash of yellow and red speed past the open door. It was two seconds before it flashed back in the opposite direction and Oliver pulled out his phone, reading the message on his lock screen.

"I'm sure." Oliver answered honestly and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Kara finally let a smile appear on her face and lowered her head, rolling her eyes with a soft chuckle. Alex put her hand on Kara's shoulder with a smile and a single nod.  
"Let's go save your friend." He smiled and left the training room, Alex followed shortly behind and Kara trailed behind silently, whispering to herself under her breath to where no one else could hear.

"Almost there, Lena. Hold on..."

~~~

Arriving at the harbour nearly half an hour later, Kara, Barry, Oliver, J'onn, and Alex were all feeling on edge. Lillian was standing in the centre of an open space with a shipping container to her immediate left. Despite her being severely outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched, Lillian was standing proud with a smile on her face. Even for the Emerald Archer it was unnerving. He clenched his fist around his bow tighter until his knuckles turned white, seeing the look on Kara's face only made him feel worse.

Kara tried to scan the shipping container but it was lined with lead, nullifying her ability to see through objects. She cursed herself for being powerless despite her powers. She couldn't even save Lena from some psycho cyborg with a grudge against aliens. She could save an entire planet from Daxamites but couldn't save one single life that meant more to her then most. Her best friend could be dead on the floor inside and the Girl of Steel was helpless to fight against a single unarmed human. 

Kara was faster then a speeding bullet, stronger then a locomotive and leap skyscrapers in a single bound and yet Lillian Luthor could make her completely powerless. It was beyond frustrating, but killing Lillian would merely prove the xenophobic lunatic right. Kryptonians were dangerous and it was up to Kara and Kal to prove to people like her that they weren't cruel, vicious creatures hell bent on oppression and destruction. They were merely a species trying to make a home and doing right by the true inhabitants of the planet. They were refugees and they wanted to give something back, no take something away.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, I was afraid you wouldn't show." Lillian's cool demeanour sent chills down Kara's spine. Out of the line up, Kara stepped forward with her arms crossed, narrowing her eyes at Lillian. No one broke their line of sight on her, carefully examining her surroundings for any signs of movement. No one was stupid enough to stand alone against a Kryptonian, Speedster, Archer, Agent and Martian without some sort of contingency plan. 

"Where's Lena? I want to see her." Kara barked her demands, Oliver tensed his muscles. Something wasn't right. He could feel the tension in the air, and every fibre of his being was screaming at him to move. But he didn't. For Kara's sake alone. If he made a wrong move, Lena may meet an unfortunate fate and it would destroy Kara faster then a Kryptonite bullet. He couldn't risk ruining Kara's life on a hunch. Even if it were correct. Lillian didn't even move a muscle and Kara grew agitated. She stepped forward again, purposely raising her voice.  
"I. Want. Lena. Hand her over, now." She growled deeply, fists clenching. She wasn't in the mood for wasting time when Lena's life was on the line, and her blood was boiling already. One more snarky remark and Kara might just lose her temper.

"Now, Hank." Lillian said calmly and suddenly, Cyborg Superman leapt across the harbour with Lena in his grasp. Her mascara was running and her makeup was smudged severely. She was barely standing even with the help of Cyborg Superman but Kara's heart melted at the sight of Lena realising Supergirl had come to her rescue. She looked shocked and Kara raised a quizzical brow, eyeing Lena suspiciously. Her eyes watered at the sight of Kara and she burst into tears, mumbling something repeatedly, but Kara's enhanced hearing easily picked it up.

"Supergirl... Supergirl... Supergirl..." Judging by her tone, Lena was shocked to see Supergirl in the flesh and it left a pit in Kara's stomach. Why was Lena surprised to see her? Did she not expect her friend to swoop in and rescue her? What had Lillian done to break Lena so badly that she didn't believe the Girl of Steel was going to save her. Hank let her go and Lena stumbled across the no mans land, Kara met her half way but not without hearing Oliver near silently curse at her for making such a reckless and rash decision. She wrapped her arms around the CEO of L-Corp and stroked her back, leaving her own vulnerable to Lillian to shield Lena. She didn't care about her own safety, Kara only wanted Lena safe.   
"G-Get back... Supergirl... its a... it's a trap..." Lena whispered in her ear and Kara suddenly felt sick to the stomach. Her eyes went wide as she felt something strange, a sense of weakness washing over it.

She pushed Lena towards Alex who caught the CEO as she fell, Oliver notched an arrow and aimed it at Lillian as his face contorted in rage. Barry making a similarly rash decision and ran to Kara, wrapping his arms around her. She clamped her hands on the side of head and let out a blood curdling scream, cowering in Barry's chest to hide from the pain. It was useless. Whatever was affecting he felt like it was tearing her apart from the inside.

"What have you done, Lillian?!" Barry cried out as tears poured down his cheeks, cradling Kara in his arms as she continued to scream. Black veins began to appear burned into her skin around her eyes, similar to Red Kryptonite. He looked down at her and back at Lillian with rage in his eyes. Before he could make a move, Kara used her strength and shoved him away, sending him tumbling backwards on his ass. Kara stood up and rocked side to side, screaming in what could only be described as an animalistic rage.

"Bent Supergirl to my will, Barry Allen." Lillian grinned and Kara turned to face Lillian, eyes without emotion. She went to take a step forward but instead of doing so, Kara let out another hallowing scream. It almost appeared as if there were a ghost of her inside the original, and there was. It stepped out and became more visible. The creature looked exactly like Kara, except her red and blue outfit was black and red, with full leg gear instead of the stockings she wore over her legs. Her lips were red, almost the colour of fresh blood and her eyes were shadowed with mascara. She grinned as Kara fell to the floor, barely conscious.   
"This... wasn't supposed to happen! You... idiot!" Lillian barked at Hank who looked just as confused a Lillian did. 

Alex yanked a black substance from Lena's pocket. It looked similar to Kryptonite but it was midnight black, instead of emerald or ruby. She tossed it away immediately to prevent further contamination of Kara. The seemingly clone of Kara pressed her boot into the centre of Kara's chest, digging in her heel with a grin plastered across her face. The way she moved, the sway of her hips and the seductive smile she offered Barry with a flatter of her eye lids reminded Barry of how Kara behaved under the influence of Red Kryptonite.

"I can... breathe. I can... feel. I... I'm alive!" 

"Who are you?" Oliver already had an arrow notched, aimed directly between the eyes of Kara's clone. She chuckled and tipped her head back, as if it were a mere joke that Oliver dared to threaten her with such a pathetic and barbaric weapon. She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped forward, away from Kara, allowing the weakened Kryptonite the space to breath.

"My name is Kara Zor-El. Twenty four years ago, my planet - Krypton - was dying. I was sent to Earth to do one thing." 

"What's that?" 

"Kill Kal-El of Krypton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I loved writing this chapter so much! I hope you guys liked it, I know it’s a little long. If you liked it being longer lemme know, and if you didn’t also lemme know. My friend - Mikayla - told me I should split it into two parts to make it easier to read, and I agreed with her. Hence the two parter, and cliffhanger. Mwhaha! I’m so evil


	14. Heroes Join Forces Pt. 2

Seeing Kara's unconscious form behind Kara II, Barry's eyes filled with lightning. He took a breath and sprinted forward towards Kara, hoping to get the Kryptonian out of harms way. Before he could reach Kara, Kara II grabbed him by the throat and lifted the Speedster into the air. His feet no longer touched the floor, gasping for air as Kara II slowly and agonisingly crushed his windpipe. She laughed at his pathetic attempts to pry himself from her grasp, tipping her head back as he weakly punched her wrist, merely hurting himself in the process. He cried out in desperation for the aid of Earths Mightiest Heroes but Kara II had them in a tight spot. If they opened fire, Barry would take the bullets, and if they even flinched, Kara II could snap Barry's neck like a brittle tree branch.

"Let him go, Kara." Oliver growled, and Kara II merely tightened her grip on Barry's throat. His pathetic attempts to break free from Kara II's hold were slowly down, and Barry went limp in her grasp. He tightened his grip on his bow n' arrow, narrowing his eyes at the Kryptonian who merely smirked. Her arrogance was beyond infuriating, and Oliver realised it must have been how Felicity felt when Oliver rushed headfirst into danger without accessing the situation.  
"Let. Him. Go." Oliver repeated himself and Kara II rolled her eyes, opening her fingers. Barry fell from her grasp and collided with the cold concrete floor with a solid thud, completely motionless. No one knew if Barry even had a pulse but Barry had been through a lot worse at the hands of Reverse Flash, Zoom, and Savitar.

"Drop the act, Ollie." Kara II spoke Oliver's name with a sultry, sly tone. It made Alex feel sick to the stomach, very much similar to Kara's tone under the influence of Red Kryptonite. She took a step forward, nudging Barry with her foot. He didn't respond to the physical stimulus and Oliver knew that was a bad sign. He could see Kara's hand slowly reaching towards Barry and it would've warmed his heart if not for the dire circumstances.  
"Your pathetic, juvenile, and barbaric weapons are worthless against me!" She eyed the entire group, especially Alex who had her handgun aimed right in between Kara II's eyes.

"No." 

Kara II rolled her eyes as the arrow left the string with a satisfying snap. She didn't even flinch as the arrow sailed through the air, until the lead disengaged from the tip, splintering off into various directions until an emerald green tip was revealed. Her eyes went wide but it was too late, the arrow penetrated her shoulder, embedded itself into her flesh. She gasped and grabbed the arrow, hissing in pain as the Kryptonite damaged her cells. She glared at Oliver, hatred billowing beneath the surface. She ripped the arrow out of the wound with an animalistic snarl, flicking it towards Oliver even faster then his bow could possibly fire.

Oliver grabbed one of the bolts strapped to his thigh and flicked it toward the arrow, they met halfway and bounced off each other, and metal clattered on the concrete floor beneath them. He smirked and tightened his grip on his bow, knuckles turning white. She floated off the ground, letting one of her knees bend slightly. Her eyes scanned the entire line up of heroes, scoffing at the sight. They weren't capable of taking her down, even the Martian was no match for her superior physicality. She felt unstoppable in the face of the DEO and Cadmus, but Kara II wasn't going to stand alone in this fight. There was an old saying Krypton and Earth shared; if you can't beat them, join them. She floated to the ground, walking backward slowly until she was standing in between Lillian and Hank. 

"Kill them all," Kara II had no remorse as she spoke, glaring at Lillian over her right shoulder. She looked at Barry and Kara laying in the middle of no mans land, jealous consuming her instantly. "Except for Barry, I want him alive. And save Supergirl for me, I'm going to kill her myself." She floated into the air which made everyone of the heroes immediately flinch, Kara II cackled in response. Lillian grabbed her gun and aimed it at Alex who completely froze, overwhelmed by the image in front of her. No one dared make a move in case Lillian would fire and kill Alex dead.

"Surrender now, and I promise I'll make your deaths quick and painless." Lillian taunted and Alex snapped from her trance, laughing replaced trembling. She titled her head with a grin and tightened the grip on her handgun, narrowing her eyes viciously towards the strangely arrogant Danvers. Kara II focused her attention on Alex with a smirk, curious as to how Alex was brave enough to laugh in the face of impossible odds.  
"I have an army," She called out, and suddenly countless Death Troopers surrounded Alex, J'onn, Oliver, Barry, and Kara. They aimed their rifles at their heads and Oliver lowered his bow, keeping an arrow notched. "What do you have, Agent Danvers? A death wish?"

"Who needs an army when you've got Legends?"

Lillian didn't recognise the feminine voice coming from seemingly nowhere. She looked all around until the roaring of engines could be heard in the skies above. She snapped her attention upwards to see a ship of unknown origins approaching rapidly. Once it stopped above their heads, Kara II fired her heat vision at the vessel. It melted on the shield without leaving so much as a scratch onboard. The Waverider wasn't so easily knocked out of the sky. She felt a sickening sense of powerlessness wash over her, eyes darting towards Barry who'd managed to barely intertwine his fingers with Kara. She bared her teeth and let a growl escape the back of her throat. She knew the Legends posed no threat individually, but together they were a formidable threat. Especially Citizen Steel and Firestorm. Kara II clenched her fists, eyes filling with light. 

"Let's kick some ass." Sara spoke sweetly, swinging her bo-staff back until it extended. She sprinted forward, seemingly in sync with Oliver who already has arrows notched and fired by the time Kara II even had time to process. It'd all been leading up to this and Kara II grinned, cracking her neck with a sickening snap. It was their final battle, Earths Mightiest Heroes vs. Cadmus. Only one of them was walking away alive, and Cadmus had no plans on going down without a fight.

~~~

As the battle raged on, Cadmus was clearly at a disadvantage. They had the best equipment on the market but that was nothing compared to aliens, meta-humans, and trained assassins from another universe. They were falling one by one like toy soldiers on a battlefield made of grass in a child's backyard. Kara II knew it was time to step in before Cadmus was flattened like an ant beneath a boot. But she had two people she had to save first, two people that meant more to her then concocring Earth; Barry Allen and Lena Luthor.

Barry had finally pulled himself, barely able to stand on his own two feet. He was examining Kara carefully for any signs of improvement, and his face was reading a grim situation. She flew forward and grabbed Barry, swiftly carrying him bridal style into the sky. He kicked and punched at weakly her but Kara II's grip was too strong. And once she was high enough up, Barry wouldn't be able to escape. 

"Let me go!" Barry barked, thrashing within her grasp. Doing her damned best to ignore his childish whinging, Kara II continued to fly back towards National City. She ignored the confusion being spoken from below as civilians wondered why Supergirl had decided to change her outfit and why she was carrying the Scarlet Speedster bridal style. Their curiosities didn't matter in the slightest, Kara II had a battle to win. But first she had to get those she cared for most out of harms way. They weren't going to understand what she needed to do, but eventually they would. They would understand and they would join her, or they'd meet the same fate as her enemies.

She landed inside 'her' apartment and dropped Barry onto the couch. He wasn't able to fight back once she placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him onto the couch with enough force to show she meant business, but without hurting him. She'd done enough of that already and Kara II knew it was going to take some time for Barry to get over that. She could mould him into something stronger once she taught him that emotions were weakness. He could be her King once he finally understood that she was his Queen.

"Stay here, I promise I'll be back for you." Kara II purred and kissed Barry's forehead. He grumbled something and she frowned. It was going to take time but Barry was her one and only. He'd come around, eventually. He just needed time to understand. There was another pressing matter at hand to attend to first.  
"Now. Where's Lena?" She muttered to herself, and flew back out the open window. If Barry couldn't stand, he couldn't run. There was no concern for Barry to rejoin the action.

Flying across National City, Kara II could hear the battle raging on at the harbour. Gunfire, yelling, explosions, Kara II revealed in the sounds of destruction and chaos. It was intoxicating to say the least, listening to the sounds of war. She flew down and scanned the area for Lena, ignoring the blasts coming from Ray Palmers A.T.O.M. suit. She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to stop her and used her freeze breath, sending him tumbling backwards into the sky with no control over his propulsion systems.

Kara II spotted Lena cowering behind Alex who was guarded her carefully. As much as Alex didn't trust Lena, the eldest Danvers trusted Kara's judgement on her. It was sweet, but worthless. Kara was going to die before the sun rose over the horizon and there was nothing anyone could do, even with Oliver's Kryptonite arrows he kept in his quiver, or Ray's high powered suit. She landed on the ground and fired her heat vision, catching Alex's attention, who aimed her gun at Kara II and opened fire. She laughed it off and eyed Lena dangerously, noticing how the Luthor didn't even flinch in the face of danger. She was eyeing down a vengeful angry Kryptonian, carrying her broken arm in a sling but she didn't show a hint of fear at all. She was brave, and Kara II liked it. 

"Lena Luthor," Kara II grinned, her hands on her hips. Alex ran out of ammo but reloaded her clip, aiming it right back at Kara II. It meant nothing to her so Kara II payed it no mind. "You and I need to have a chat." She winked and stepped forward, only to find Alex guarding Lena further with her body. She found it endearing but frustrating at the same time.  
"Step away from her, Alexandra. I won't ask again." Kara II growled but Alex didn't move at all, instead open her mouth to appeal to the good in her. 

"Please, Kara. If... if you're anything like my Kara is, I know there's some humanity left in you. You don't have to hurt anyone, I can help you. I can give you a life, Kara, you're my sister." Alex put her gun back in her holster and extended a hand towards Kara II, who strangely smiled. She walked forward and went to shake Alex's hand, grabbing it and crushing her wrist, doing just as much damage as Alex had done to herself punching Kara across the face. The D.E.O. agent crumbled to the floor, clutching her wrist in agony. She let out a low whine, suppressing her feelings of pain.

"Stop, Kara!" Lena barked loudly, glaring at the Kryptonian. Kara II returned the glare in response, loving the bravery in Lena's eyes. She could use that determination and spirit to her advantage, to manipulate Lena and L-Corp much to her pleasure.  
"I'll come, willing, if you leave Agent Danvers alone!" She yelled, putting her cards on the table. Those were her demands, and Kara II had a choice to make. Suppress her desire to oppress and enslave, or reek havoc against Earth's Mightiest Heroes and spend months trying to garner Lena's trust. It would be foolish to waste this perfectly good opportunity Lena had presented to her. It'd save months, maybe even years of headaches if she spared Alex's life.

"You've got yourself a deal, Ms. Luthor. Come," Kara II crooked her finger, treating Lena like a dog to sate her dominating side. Lena didn't show any signs of distress, merely adjust her arm in the makeshift sling she'd fastened out of her outer jacket. The jacket must have costed nearly three thousand dollars judging by the Luthor's pay and taste in clothes. She stepped forward obediently and Kara happily grinned, growling darkly. "Good girl." She quickly scooped up Lena in her arms and took off into the sky, leaving Alex practically to die. She'd still held up her end of the bargain. She didn't kill Alex, leaving her to die at the hands of Cadmus was another story.

Landing inside her apartment, Kara II set Lena down gently on the floor, growling as the Luthor hissed in discomfort. She stepped back and allowed the realisation of Supergirl's identity sink in for Lena. She could see the look of confusion, frustration, and perhaps betrayal glimmering behind her eyes. That was something Kara II could use to her advantage, and as such the Kryptonian grinned deeply. 

"You're... Kara. Supergirl is... Kara Danvers," Lena's mind scrambled for pieces on information. It couldn't be right Kara 'Sunshine' Danvers couldn't hurt a fly. Could she? She pressed her fingers into her temples, soothing the aching headache on the horizon. She couldn't believe Kara had lied to her for so long, and Lena felt angry. She clenched her fists at her sides and stared at Kara II without emotion. She was filled with darkness, and there was only one was to expunge that darkness.

"Observant, truly." Kara II scoffed, rolling her eyes at Lena's realisation. How could she not have seen it before? Kara was a lousy liar, and Lena was always quick on the draw. She stepped over to Barry who'd managed to prop himself up on his elbow. She admired his determination but knew it would be an issue.  
"Stay down, my love." Kara II walked over to Barry and gently nudged him back into the couch, letting his head rest on the cushion. She stroked his hair gently and kissed his forehead, leaving behind a red lipstick mark. He growled at her and she managed to suppress the growl billowing in the back of her throat.  
"Stay." She repeated, much more forcefully. He didn't move a single muscle, obeying her command without question.

"He needs to heal, I'll take care of him." Lena spoke up and Kara snapped her focus towards the Luthor with a quizzical brow. It was odd to see Lena Luthor supporting her less then noble goals. She nodded in response and stared Lena down, looking for even a glimpse of doubt. There was none, Lens was sincere.  
"Go get 'em, I'll be here when you get back," Lena feigned her support for Kara with a playful smile. "We both will." She insisted with a single nod.

"Glad to have you on my side, Lena. Saves me the trouble of breaking you." Kara II grinned and took off into the sky, flying back towards the battle to stop Earths Mightiest Heroes before they wiped out the weakness known as Cadmus. Kara had no concerns for either of their safeties, only her own agenda mattered.

Turning back to Barry, Lena knelt by his side and assessed his situation. Judging by his rapid healing, Barry was going to be fine. She forced the revelation of Kara's identity to the back of her mind. She could question her best friends secrets later, right now, Earths Mightiest Heroes needed her help, and Lena had a plan to stop Kara II. She stroked his hair back and touched the bruise on his neck, listening to him whine. She frowned and retracted her hand gently, unwilling to harm him. 

"Relax, Mr. Allen. I have a plan."

~~~

Arriving back at the harbour, Kara II noticed that Supergirl was no where to be found. She wasn't laying on the ground, barely clinging to her consciousness. She looked around briefly, making sure everyone was accounted for. Martian Manhunter was fighting Cyborg Superman near the water, trading blows. J'onn wound his fist back, slamming it upwards into Hank's jaw, knocking the Cyborg off his feet. In retaliation, Cyborg Superman fired his laser towards J'onn who barely dodged it, watching over his shoulder as the barrel of oil exploded behind him, sending disgusting smelling fumes into the air. Cyborg Superman lunged forward and tackled J'onn who changed his form from tangible to intangible, allowing Hank to slip right through his physical form and end up on the concrete floor.

J'onn stomped on Hank's shoulder, pressing the Cyborg into the concrete. He thrashed underneath the Martians boot aggressively, desperately trying to break free. He was strong, Cadmus had upgraded his physical capabilities immensely but he was still no match for a Green Martian who'd had nearly three hundred years to develop and hone his skills. Before Hank could actually break free, J'onn leaned down and punched Hank in the back of the head, knocking the Cyborg out cold. He stood up and looked straight at Kara II who was about to ripe his heart straight from his ribcage. Before she could manage to take off, Kara grabbed her tightly by the throat, seemingly out of nowhere and flung her into the sky, chasing after her almost instantly. 

Kara II couldn't gain her bearings because Kara kept slamming her fists into Kara II's face, disorienting the Kryptonian. She kept trying to focus her eyes and fight back but Kara was fighting angry, utilising her full strength to her advantage. She finally managed to dodge the latest punch and shad her head, clearly her vision. She fired her heat vision towards Supergirl who fired back, letting their beams meet in the middle. They both tried their hardest to strike the other out of the sky but they were evenly matched. Supergirl didn't have to hold back, and Kara II didn't have too either. It put them on an even playing field, neither one of them strong enough to defeat the other.

Kara II changed positions, hoping to gain an upper hand in terms of location. She started to scream as she threw everything she had into her heat vision, revelling as the beam grew closer and closer to Supergirl. If it struck her eyes, it'd kill her instantly, much as it did to Nom outside Fort Rozz. She had the advantage, and Supergirl was forced backwards in the air, pushing herself as much as she could to save herself from certain death but Kara II had gained an upper hand. It was only a matter time before Supergirl met her fate and Kara II usurped the mantle of National City's one and only protector. 

On the ground, Nate turned to steel and slammed his fist into a Death Troopers mask, shattering the visor and knocking him out. He heard other Death Troopers screaming to open fire, and Nate grinned. He turned to stare them down and walked forward, laughing as the bullets ricocheted off of him. 

He punched them all out cold and saw an arrow whistle past his head, seeing Ray on the arrows tip as it sailed through the air. He laughed and went to join up with Mick, who was covering Sara as she moved to comfort and take care of Alex who was trying to fight back, but her aim was impaired due to the pain.

Lillian moved to take down Alex but Mick and Nate stood in front of her, staring down her down. She raised her gun but Nate grabbed the barrel and crushed it, leaving it useless. Mick fired his heat gun at her and she dodged to the side, avoiding the fiery blasts barely. 

"You can't stop Cadmus! No matter how many times you knock us down, we'll rise again." Lillian grabbed an assault rifle from a fallen Death Trooper and opened fire, Nate caught all the bullets and let them crumple to the floor. She continued to pull the trigger, but the rifle merely clicked, signalling it was out of ammo. She looked around for a another clip but Mick was too fast, slamming the butt of his heat gun into her head, knocking her out.

"Bitch."

Back in the sky, Kara and Kara II were in a deadly and heated battle.

"Y-You don't have to do this, K-Kara! I can... I can help you! I- I don't want to fight you!" Kara yelled across the skies, backing up in the air to put some distance between herself and her evil twin. She knew she was at a disadvantage and talking Kara II down seemed the only reasonable method left.  
"We can protect National City, together! They shouldn't fear us for what we can do, they should rely on us when they need us!" She screamed at her doppelgänger, pleading for Kara II to expunge her darkness and step into the light.

"Spare me the 'good samaritan' crap! I'm young, hot and I have the powers of a god. I want out from here. I want some fun," Kara II yelled in return, about to finish Kara off, but not without one last taunt to throw the Girl of Steel over the edge. "With my boyfriend, Barry. My, my, my, I can't wait to have him all to my-" Kara II let out a blood curdling scream as Kara flew forward and slammed Kara II into the ground, shattering the concrete beneath her. 

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Him." Kara punched her counter part in the face repeatedly. She was filled with rage, blocking out all other sounds nearby, Sara, Ray, and Amaya pleading with her to stop. She couldn't stop, Kara had a duty to protect Barry. She promised she'd be the woman he fell in love with, and she'd earn his love. But that's when it clicked in her mind. Barry would never do this, even to the Reverse Flash. She was above killing, Supergirl wasn't a murderer. She stumbled backwards, being caught by Amaya and Zari who held onto her gently, allowing the Kryptonian a  
moment to calm herself down. 

"You're alright, Kara, just breathe." Zari comforted her, rubbing the Kryptonians back soothingly. Doing as she was told, Kara finally caught her breath, managing to stand on her own. She looked over at Alex who was being tended to by Sara, Oliver keeping an arrow notched, scanning the battlefield for any signs of danger. She smiled sweetly at Sara's taking care of her sister, and Oliver guarding them both like family. 

Kara II pulled herself to her feet, eyeing Kara with hate filled eyes. Just as she was about to lunge forward, yellow lightning surged past everyone. There stood Barry holding Lena in his arms, smiling at the CEO sweetly. Kara II snapped her attention towards Barry and Lena, eyes wide as she recognised that look in their eyes, the way she looked at Barry who returned it with nothing but contempt, utter disdain. It was affection, and Kara II felt sick. It was odd, but it was worse when they held each other softly, and leaned in slowly.

They kissed, Barry's lips met Lena's. Right in front of everyone, the Fastest Man Alive and CEO of L-Corp shared a passionate kiss, and it was enough to send Kara II over the edge. Her eyes filled with tears and she flew towards them, but was met with an arrow instead of revenge. It struck her in the top of the shoulder and she tumbled to the ground, losing her powers are the arrow injected liquid Kryptonite into her system. It wasn't enough to kill her, only incapacitate her temporarily. Once Kara II writhed in agony on the floor, everyone else fell silent, and Lena rushed over to Kara with tears stinging her eyes. The subterfuge was necessary, even if it broke Kara's heart.

However, instead of being met with anger and questions, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and let the CEO of L-Corp cry into her shoulder. She knew their kiss was a ruse to throw Kara II off her game, and she wasn't mad. It was a hard image to get out of her mind, but she knew Lena and Barry would never intentionally hurt her. They weren't those kinds of people. She reached out towards Barry with her hand who took it gently, leaning in to kiss Kara on the lips, much more genuinely then he'd kissed Kara. She smiled into their kiss, realising this nightmare was finally over. 

Bang.

Kara broke the kiss off, hearing the gunshot ring out across the harbour. She looked at everyone of her friends and saw they were all okay, and Hank was still unconscious by the edge of the harbour. But her eyes went wide when she saw Lillian standing over top of Kara II, gun aimed at her stomach with smoke escaping the chamber. She looked down at Kara II and noticed the blood pooling around the Kryptonian doppelgänger.

"NO!" Kara screamed, breaking free of Lena's hug and running over towards Kara II, cradling the Kryptonian doppelgänger as blood tricked from her lips. She propped Kara II's head into her lap, stroking her beautiful blonde hair off her face. Kara had tears in her eyes, Kara II was dying and there was nothing anyone could do.  
"H-Hey... look at me, Kara. Look at me! J-Just hold on! We have friends, they can- they can help you! Please don't go..." Kara whispered as her clones life ebbed in her lap.

"I- I'm scared... I don't want to die... P-Please don't leave me..." Kara II choked out, smiling softly at the Girl of Steel and wiping a tear from her eye, letting the hand fall back to her side.

"I won't... I promise...”

“T-Thank you... I-I’m sorry for... hurting your friends...”

“I forgive you, Kara. You were born in battle... full of blood, anger and revenge. B-But now you can... rest.” 

“No hard... feelings, Kara.” Alex spoke up, surprising everyone at the harbour, no one more then Kara II. She looked over at her sister with a weak smile, noticing everyone else offer her looks of forgiveness. It set her at peace and she looked back at the Girl of Steel, slowly closing her eyes as she whispered.

“T-Thank you...” And with that, Kara II went limp in her arms, and Kara couldn’t do anything besides sob into her doppelgängers hair. She didn’t deserve to die, Kara II could’ve been redeemed. Instead that chance was ripped from her once again. She heard one of Oliver’s arrows sail through the air and penetrate flesh behind her. It must’ve struck Lillian in the shoulder judging by the whines and mewls coming from behind her. She heard a hissing noise, much like a needle being injected into flesh and Lilian fell silent, rendered unconscious by a tranquilliser concoction.

“No...”

Alex, Barry and Lena rushed over to Kara to comfort her, slowly dragging her away from Kara II’s body. Oliver and Sara walked up to Kara II and respectfully picked her up, carrying her in Oliver’s arms, as Sara held his bow. Everyone fell into a respectful silence, letting Kara weep with the support of her friends and family. The only sounds heard were the waves crashing into the harbour and police sirens blaring in the distance, slowly growing louder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, I’m very proud of the outcome. I really wanted to push myself and make a crossover chapter including the Legends. It was a huge task, and I know I couldn’t include everyone of the Legends as much as I’d have liked, but most of them did something. Plus however you imagine the Legends taking down the Death Troopers is going to be cooler then whatever I could come up with. It’s been a wild adventure so far, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it. But it’s not over yet... I’ll see you guys this Sunday. Anywho, I love the interactions I’ve had with you guys, and I’ve loved the feedback and ideas. If you have any major feedback for me, please don’t hesitate to comment. I’m going to take it all into account for the sequel I’m planning (you haven’t seen the last of SuperFlash, I assure you). I hope you guys have a wonderful day, take care, and I’ll you this coming Sunday for the Epilogue!]


	15. Epilogue

Returning from Kara II's funeral, Kara was - to say the least - emotionally drained.   
She'd recited the prayer, guided her into Rao's light and sent her to the other side of the universe to be at peace. No one else - besides Kal - was allowed to attend. But Oliver, Barry, and the Legends offered their support, which made Kara feel a little better. She'd be eternally grateful for all of them forgiving her doppelgänger, offering Kara II some peace as a result before falling into an eternal slumber.   
She wiped her eyes of tears and walked into Lena's office, knowing full well she owed the CEO of L-Corp an explanation for her actions. She expected to be met with passive aggressive stares as she shuffled into the office of National City's second most powerful woman, but instead her eyes were soft, understanding - and above all else - loving.   
She held her arm in a sling, courtesy of the Waverider's fabrication machine the Legends used to garner outfits relevant to the time period they find themselves in. It could even recreate old clothes and weapons, such as Oliver and Sara's equipment after losing it to the Dominators.

"How was the funeral?" Lena didn't hold back, Kara admired that. She didn't want to beat around the bush, Lena knew exactly where she was, and it was a relief being able to express herself as Supergirl to Lena. Despite having a terrible past forty-eight hours, Lena didn't let it affect her. She came to terms with everything she'd learnt. Parallel universes, time travel, emerald archers, and scarlet speedsters. She didn't let it dim her spirit. Kara was about to cry. Lena was far stronger then Kara ever could be, and it made the Girl of Steel realise something. Powers didn't make the hero, spirit made the hero.   
Biting her lip to stifle a sob threatening to escape her throat, Kara slumped into Lena's couch with an exasperated sigh.

"It was peaceful, Kal and I flew her above the clouds. She'll be at peace in Rao's light, I- I hope. I don't know the procedure with Black Kryptonite doppelgänger. But if Rao's truly cares about all Kryptonians, I know she'll be at peace." Kara let out a soft smile, looking at Lena, eyes shifting towards her broken arm. She frowned at the sight of it, Kara wasn't strong enough to protect her best friend, and it made her feel powerless.

"How's the arm? I heard Gideon gave you all clear." She attempted to force a smile but it faltered shortly afterwards. 

"According to Ms. Lance, I'll be able to have full use of it within a fortnight thanks to Gideon's regeneration technology. Truly fascinating. I should have L-Corp look into something similar." Lena's smile was genuine, Kara's wasn't. There was tension it the air, and you could've cut through it with a pair of scissors with a satisfying snap. 

Kara awkwardly shifted in the chair, and Lena let out a low sigh. She knew there was unresolved issues, but she couldn't bring herself to put them out there. The Luthor in her screamed at her to suppress her feelings, drown them in alcohol and move on with her life. But seeing that look in Kara's eye melted her stone heart.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I'm sorry the Luthors took something else from you, I'm sorry I kissed Mr. Allen. It was all-"

"Lena. Stop." Kara cut her off, and Lena frowned, fearing she'd overstepped her boundaries. She arched her back, preparing to let their friendship turn to a professional working relationship, nothing more, nothing less. But she was snapped out of her self deprecating thoughts when Kara reached across the table to grab her hand. She gasped with eyes wide as Kara massaged her knuckles.  
"I should be apologising to you, I lied to you for months, and I am so sorry," She frowned and felt her bottom lip quiver. "If I hadn't been so selfish as to hide my true identity away from you, I know none of this would've happened. You could've been prepared! But instead my selfishness got another person I love hurt. You don't have to apologise for kissing Barry, I know it was just to stop Kara II. I trust you both." She smiled softly and Lena's eyes filled with tears. Lena was on the verge of tears, as was Kara. Instead of hiding their feelings, the two women stood up and wrapped each other in a warm, comforting embrace as they cried into the others shoulder.

"L-Let me introduce myself; My name is Kara Zor-El, I was born on Krypton. It's nice to meet you, Lena Luthor." She jokingly introduced herself and blushed when the CEO chuckled in response.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kara Zor-El. Welcome to Earth." Lena smiled and stroked Kara's cheek, wiping away the tear tracks on her cheeks. As they stood there, holding each other, Kara's phone beeped, startling the two women out of the moment. Kara hesitantly pulled away and reached for her phone, reading the text message with a soft smile, and a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Um... I'm uh... I'm so sorry, Lena. I need to... I need to say goodbye to Barry. He's heading home, and I want to say goodbye." Kara explained and Lena offered an understand nod. Kara stepped away from Lena and dried her eyes. She turned to leave the CEO's office before turning to look back at Lena as a lightbulb went off in her brain.

"Are you free... tonight? It's game night at my place, I- I was wondering if you'd like to come." She smiled and nearly leaped into the air when Lena nodded with a soft chuckle. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Extend my gratitude to Mr. Allen, and my apologies for my awfully manipulative plan." Lena sat down at her desk with a soft smile. She turned her attention back to her computer and reached for her phone, swiping it unlocked and typing in a reminder to cancel her meetings and swing by Kara's place for game night.

"Take care, Kara." She smiled up at Kara softly, eyes filled with light once more. She hated feeling at odds with Kara, and Supergirl.

"You too, Lena. I'll see you tonight." 

~~~

Truth be told, Kara had to resist every temptation to launch herself at Barry, wrap herself around the Scarlet Speedster, mutter the word 'mine' and never let him go. But Kara was better then that, Barry had responsibilities on Earth-1, friends and family that loved him, and an entire city he'd neglected for what could have been minutes on Earth-1, but months on Earth-38. She held her hands together behind her back, hiding her fidgeting fingers from view of everyone else. She didn't want people know she was upset her boyfriend was going across the multiverse, that she'd have to get used to waking up alone again.   
She'd miss his smell on the sheets, which would eventually fade after a few washes. She'd miss his messy bed hair every morning. She'd miss waking up feeling a sense of warmth. She'd miss Barry Allen. 

"You ready, Mr. Allen?" J'onn asked, pressing his thumb into the 'Interdimensional Extrapolator', within half a second a blue swirling portal appeared on the centre of the D.E.O. Kara knew it looked beautiful but couldn't exactly admire its beauty, Barry was leaving, and it tightened several knots in her stomach.   
She bit her bottom lip, securing the tears behind her ears which threatened to escape. She hated herself for being so weak, Barry wasn't leaving forever, the Scarlet Speedster would race over in a heart beat if Kara needed him for anything, even a kiss on the cheek and a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Barry turned to look at Kara and sauntered over to her. He could clearly see the look in Kara's eye and despite the frown, Barry chuckled softly. She huffed at his adorable response to their heartache and wrapped her arms around him quickly, giving into temptation. He wrapped his arms around her also, and nuzzled his head into her shoulder, letting a few tears well in his eyes. He didn't want to leave Kara, but Central City needed the Flash. It wasn't like he could leave his entire universe behind for Kara, despite how much he truly wanted to. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Kara. But I promise, I'll be back before you know it. Keep your head up, I'll do the same." He smiled softly, raising a quizzical brow when Kara's phone went off with a soft buzz. She fumbled through her pockets briefly and pulled out her phone.

"Oh! Uh... Clark says 'See you around, Barry. We'll have to get a drink someone (non-alcoholic of course). Then I'll see if you're worthy enough or not.'" Kara chuckled sweetly at her interpretation of Clark's voice. He rolled his eyes playfully and looked at the portal, and back at Kara who was smiling softly, despite her tears.

"Lena wanted me to tell you she wishes you well, and that she's sorry for kissing you" She added, and Barry softly kissed her cheek.

"Tell her I said. 'Let's never do that again. We're better as friends.'" Barry joked and Kara let out a another laugh, warming her heart. At least she didn't have to worry about her boyfriend and best friend hating each other, or sleeping with each other behind her back. He grabbed his duffel bag off the floor and secured it over his shoulder.

"Be safe, Barry." Kara muttered.

"It was nice having your support, Mr. Allen." J'onn nodded his head.

"See you 'round, Allen." Alex winked, cracking her knuckles. 

Barry leant down and placed his lips against Kara's, losing himself in their kiss. She kissed back, desperate for more then a kiss but they were in public. They both pulled away slowly, tasting the other on their lips. He stepped towards the portal, and Alex linked fingers with Kara, recognising her trembling. She didn't want him to go, but she was being strong for Barry. That was what made Alex love Kara even more then she already did.

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Barry."

With a wink, Barry flashed into the portal in a blur or red with yellow lighting following behind. After a few seconds of silence, the portal closed and Kara burst into tears. Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and let her sister sniffle into her shoulder, rocking the Kryptonian side to side. She had faith they'd make it work. Long distance relationships had a new meaning. 

Feeling her phone buzz again, Kara pulled out her phone from her pocket and smiled widely at the text, feeling her fingers shake around the small frame. She couldn't stop staring at it, and smiling like an idiot. Alex peered over and read the text, chuckling quietly to herself. It was from Barry.

'Miss you already, Kara. Love you lots'.

"Come on, sis. Let's get some pizza and potstickers for Game Night." With that, Alex and Kara walked out of the D.E.O., and life returned to normal.

~~~

Back on Earth-1, Cisco, Caitlin and Harry walked into the Cortex, surprised to see a breach in the centre of the room. They were carrying Big Belly Burger, Caitlin had the most food out of everyone, and Cisco looked the least impressed. Before anyone could speak, Barry leapt out of the breach and landed on the ground, looking at the clock on the monitor behind him as the breach snapped shut. It had been only half an hour since he'd left. No wonder Cisco, Caitlin and Harry looked so surprised.

"You had a good time, Barry?" Caitlin wrapped her arms around Barry. He happily returned the embrace with a smile and a single nod. He fist bumped Cisco and offered Harry a nod who returned it with a smirk. Harry went back into his work station, and Cisco sat down behind the computers, typing away at the keyboard.

"Robbery at Central City Bank! Barry, Central City needs the Flash!" Cisco looked up at Barry who dropped his duffel bag and sighed, adjusting his cowl. He looked a hell of a lot happier than when he'd left, and everyone on Team Flash could see it. It lifted the aura of the room. Caitlin stepped away with a smile, noticing the spike in his attitude.

"Gotta run."

~~~

Over in Blue Valley, Iris sat on the balcony, sipping her cup of coffee gingerly. Wally was out at the pub with his friends, and Iris was working on some pieces from Central City News. Despite her taking some well deserved leave, Iris still was required to put in the effort as a reporter, something she'd been lacking for quite a while. She finished her cup of coffee, and looked up to the moon with a soft smile. Perhaps ending things with Barry was the right decision, even if it struck her in the heart like a dagger. Everything has its time, and everything ends.

As she walked back inside the cottage, Iris heard a gust of wind and was suddenly surrounded by a yellow blur, with red lightning following closely behind. She gasped at the sight of the Reverse Flash circling her. She couldn't call Wally, or Barry for back up. She was on her own, and Iris was scared to the say the least. She'd lost a lot to the Man in Yellow, and Iris wasn't about to lose anymore. The Reverse Flash suddenly stopped circling her, and stood directly in front of her. His entire body was distorted with vibrations, and his red eyes gleamed in the darkness. She was scared but it wasn't like she could show any signs of weakness. That was what the Reverse Flash wanted. He wanted to instil fear in those he terrorises, the opposite of Barry instilling hope into those he saves.

"You."

"Iris West. You're coming with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, Heroes Join Forces is officially complete! It's been so fun to write this, I hope you've enjoyed the ride. This fanfic is so much better then I could've possibly imagined! I've appreciated all the Comments, Kudos, Votes, Subscriptions, Bookmarks, And Follows. To everyone who's sat by weekly and enjoyed Heroes Join Forces, I thank you. To everyone who's binge read this after I've posted this Epilogue, I thank you. It's been an honour, but it's not over. There's a sequel in the works, I can't give anything away. But SuperFlash isn't over. I don't know when it'll be released, but I can promise it'll be before 2019.
> 
> Before I go, I have to give a huge shout out to @meekayylaa on Wattpad for editing, proof reading, and helping me with Heroes Join Forces. She's such an amazing friend, and I'm honoured to have her helping me with this fanfic. She's made this story even more amazing then what I thought possible. Check her out on Wattpad, and give her latest story 'The Party Mishap' a read. She's an incredibly fantastic author, I love her work. Because of her, my writing has improved and I can't thank her enough. (Although The Flash, Supergirl, and LoT S1 on DVD says a lot...). Have a good day everyone, take care, and I'll see you around. Gotta run!


End file.
